Fell Too Far
by Delu
Summary: I turn twenty three today and my best friend Izzy brought me to see At World's End. I've gotten a neatto present, now all I have to do to end a great birthday is go home. The only problem is, I'm stuck in the 17th century. AWE spoilers. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Fell Too Far**

_By: Delu_

**A/N:** O-kay. Before anyone starts to yell at me/maim me/kill me, I'd just like to say this: I am burnt out on Harry Potter. I know, sad thing, but I've just had too much of it! Twenty something stories on only my versions of the HP world does that to you (even if most of them aren't finished...). So, I'm hoping to restart my writing with some PotC.

All right, I think I've said all that I need to say.

**Words: **2004

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jack (unfortunately) or Will (again, unfortunately) or Elizabeth (fine by me, don't like her anyhow) or anybody else or any_thing_ else that you may recognize. I do own Lee and Izzy, though, so HA!

* * *

**Chapter One**

June 15, 2007

12:24 AM

_I am tired; there is nothing more that I want to do now than sleep. Sad part is - I can't._

_I've been laying in bed trying to rest for a little more than an hour and a half. Would you like to know what the result of this nighttime quest is? One beaten up pillow, two tossed sheets, a crumpled History report, and one less chapter to read in my horrendously long and overwhelmingly boring assigned English book._

_Oh, the joys of insomnia._

_I don't even know why I can't sleep. I'm not that stressed; my under-paid job as a personal assistant is not taxing, school is fairly easy for me, and I have no boyfriend to speak of. So why exactly won't my deranged mind shut down for eight hours a night and give me some well needed (and deserved, I might add) rest?_

_It's like how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie-pop - The world may never know. Which, unfortunately for me, means I will never know either._

_Which means I will never get another good nights sleep in._

_Oh, God; kill me now, please?_

_**- Lee Palafox**_

I signed out my name in the little black book that I keep for a journal and yawned. Thank God I know at least one cure for insomnia - writing. Not that it's boring or anything, it just makes me tired. Which is good, when you think about me and my luck for getting to sleep at a regular hour of the night like normal people. But then again, who ever said I was normal? Certainly not me or Izzy, my roommate. Heck, Iz has said on more than one occasion that I was the weirdest person she knew.

I've always taken that as a compliment.

I glanced over at said friend. She was asleep in her blue shirt and matching pants, as per usual for this time of night. Unlike me, once she fell asleep, she stayed asleep; plus she had no problems getting to sleep. Sometimes I loathe her for that fact; but most of the time it's just endearing. Why endearing? Well, simply because she's my exact opposite, and for some reason that makes me like her even more.

She has short red hair and a perky attitude (after 9 in the morning, that is; she is not what most people call a morning person, quite unlike myself) and she's always making people laugh. Rambunctious and out-going, she is in many ways like the little sister I never had, even if she's older than I am. She also loves nice, cold places where it snows (I blame that on the fact that she grew up in England; I, though, grew up in sunny Florida right next to the beach. I'd take swimming with sharks rather than ice-skating with seals any day).

I, on the other hand, have dark brown, curly hair that goes past my shoulders and I am not a "people person." I generally don't like big crowds and I prefer to stay at home and read or watch a movie with some friends rather than go out and party like it's 1999 all over again. As you can see, we are pretty much utter opposites, like I've said.

The one thing that we both have in common though (other than our freaky sense of humour)? Pirates of the Caribbean. Of course, she likes dearest William (who has that pompous princess, Elizabeth) while I go for the swaggering, smarmy, and slightly un-hygienic Captain Jack Sparrow.

What can I say, I like pirates. I'd choose Jack over that gentleman Will any day. Though, if I couldn't have Jack, I'd go for the Commodore (after all, he gets down and dirty in Dead Man's Chest; and I rather like his regular brown hair more than that ice-cream wig of his).

I sighed and cut off the inner monologue to myself as I climbed back into bed. I had to get up early tomorrow for some big shindig that Izzy is throwing for my twenty-third birthday. She won't tell me what it is, but I have a feeling that it might have something to do with the third Pirates of the Caribbean movie.

It had better, though, because I am not going to wait much longer to see Jack come back to life. Which I know he is going to do because, come on, he's Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?

The next day (Sunday, as it happened to be) came bright and early, and for some reason this irritated me. Honestly, that day it seemed like me and Iz switched places. I'd actually gotten a good nights sleep (or, at least, a better one than I thought I'd be getting) and she woke up before I did!

I swear, the Apocalypse is coming. We should all be getting ready with bomb shelters and whatnot right now; but you know what? Screw. That. You know why? When I woke up, the first thing Iz said to me was,

"Get up, get dressed; that is unless you _don't_ want to see Sparrow come back from the gut of that over-grown squid."

Which pretty much woke me up then and there. Yay for her dramatic sense of... herself. Really, there's no other way to describe it. Anyhow, back to whatever it was what I was talking about.

I climbed out of bed and glanced at my little digital clock; 8:57. I already knew that the movie started at ten that morning (that fire haired roommie of mine gave me my ticket; yay for her. She knows I collect these things - I told you, I'm weird), and I also knew that she was doing something else.

Before you ask, no, she did not actually tell me anything else was going on. The only reason I know is because I know Isabella Greyson very, very well, and I know that creepy gleam she gets in her eyes is something that I would usually be worried about. But right now, I could really care less; I was going to a three hour movie starring Captain Jack Sparrow - I felt invincible.

Okay, so we were sitting at one of the tables in front of my favorite coffee shop (Black Coffee, which has the best dang coffee a woman could ask for) and I had no clue what was going on. It was 9:25, we had our coffee/tea and a plate of breakfast brunch things that came with the special and yet Iz just sat there with an unreadable look on her face, gazing off into her tea. I swear, she's starting to creep me out a little.

First, the abrupt wake-up this morning, then she makes us walk to the coffee shop (even though she knows I love to drive; I've got my own classic car: a black '67 Chevy Impala with original paint), and now she's just sitting here all un-emotional like and it's really, really freaky.

I'm tempted to kick here in the shin to see what happens.

But right before I do, she looks up at me with a little twinkle in her eye that oddly reminds me of Dumbledore, and smirks.

"Hey, Lee, I have a question for you," she says in this pseudo-mystic voice, kind of like she's impersonating Tia Dalma, without the Jamaican accent. I nod at her to continue, oddly quiet in my anticipation. "How much would you hate me if I bought you a hat?" She queried. I groaned. I hate hats. Unless it's Jack's; then it's fine and dandy.

"I would gut you like a fish and feed you to those seals at the zoo you're so fond of," I glared.

Unfazed, she pulled out a box from under the seat that was wrapped in plain brown packing paper. I sighed. She grinned. I scowled. She pushed it towards me. You might think it strange, our non-verbal sparring matches; but it's normal for us. After all, I have known her since I started high school. I can pretty much tell you what she's thinking all the time. Creepy; but fun.

Finally, I ripped off the dang paper and opened the box, tired of Iz's knowing and grinning gaze. I hate it when she toys with me. I'm about to snap at her to quit it (another thing we do a lot is argue, but it's friendly... mostly) when I lift the lid off of the box and look at my new hat.

If I weren't such an in-control person I probably would have gasped at it. I loved it.

I know what you're thinking, you're thinking, "didn't she just say she hated hats?" But it wasn't like all the other hats in the world. It wasn't a trucker cap, or a baseball hat, or a floppy gauche hat. No, it was a _pirate hat_.

It was worn black leather, but not too worn to use or anything like that. Just the right amount to where it's worn in, but not out of use. It was a tri-point, and almost as big as Jack's but not quite. And it had a white scratch-like thing on the left flap. The scratch was about the size of a quarter, but it wasn't an imperfection to the hat; it just made it seem even better.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Put it on," Iz said to me and stole my previous idea of the kicking of the shins. Her rude awakening moved me into action and I plopped the cap down upon my head carefully. I look at her like I was sizing her up, all shifty-eye like.

"Well, I guess the seals will have to wait for another feeding time then," I sniffed, then grinned and tackled her from the other side of the table.

Okay, for everyone who has not seen At World's End YOU HAVE TO GO AND SEE IT RIGHT THIS INSTANT.

I swear, it was great. Action, adventure, romance, insane-multi-Jack-ness going on. It was _mind blowing._ Even _if_ Will betrayed a crap load of people, it was still awesome. It was long though, and it had politics all through it, and it was slightly confusing; but it was all worth it to see the bare chest and back of one Captain Jack Sparrow.

Okay, too much fangirlism going on there. But for some reason, I just can't seem to quit. Maybe it's because the movie just ended? No, seriously, we were still in the theater because the front doors were too jam packed to get out of without risking serious injury or getting drooled on by some pre-teen with the hotts for Will. Iz would kill me if she heard me say that.

At seeing some people going out through the back exits, Izzy poked me in the ribs.

"Oi, what was that for?!" I asked; I'm awfully sensitive in the torso section of my body.

"Let's go out the back door so we don't get mauled by the preteens," she nodded to the blinking red exit signs then pointed over to a group of girls with "Where has the rum gone?" shirts on who looked all of thirteen. I grimaced then nodded and we headed towards the back door.

Once we went through the door, evidently we came into an alley that had no light in it at all, since neither of us could see a thing.

"Iz? You there?" I asked to the nothingness around me. I felt kind of silly.

"Yeah, Lee, I'm right he - eeere!" She sounded only five feet away when she started the sentence, but when she finished it, she screeched as if she was falling.

"Iz? Izzy! Where did you go - shoot!" Well, I was right about one thing: she did fall. Know how I know? Because I did too, and I'll tell you something else:

We fell a lot farther than the five or so feet to the ground.

* * *

So, how'd you like it? Good, bad? What?

Remember, you review and I'll give you brownie points... :)

- Delu


	2. Chapter 2

**Fell Too Far**

_By: Delu_

**A/N:** Yay, I got reviews! That makes me happy.

Brownie Points go to:

PIRATEical ELF of Mirkwood  
K.D. Sparrow  
CaptainSparrow-luv.  
Nova  
Kurai-Tenshi-015

**Word Count:** 2120

**Diclaimer:** I own Lee, Izzy, and all the random comments in this story. Well, all the ones from those two. Everything else belongs to Disney and those lovely people who wrote the story: Ted and Terry. Thanks again guys! OH! Right, for everyone who doesn't know, the Eunuch line is owned by Johnny Depp. Seriously, they didn't want him to say it, but he did any way. Isn't that cool? Okay, no more random rantings! Read, people, read!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

When I woke up, it was to the sounds of the sea. They were quite soothing sounds, actually, and I kind of felt like going back to sleep.

Wait - back up a moment. I live in Texas, northern Texas, to be exact. And in the area that I inhabit, there happens to be no sea/ocean/pond of any sort. So where the bloody hell was I? And how did I get here? And where was -

"Oh my God, Lee," I said as I sat up quickly and snapped open my hazel colored eyes. I looked around where I was at and saw the following things: one, a dock; two, giant wooden ships; three, an ocean with the clearest blue water in it that it made me gasp; and finally, men.

But not just any men, I mind you. No, these were scurvy looking men who looked like they'd been at sea for far too long; oh, and did I mention the fact that they all had cutlasses upon their belts and were wearing garb from what appeared to be the 17th Century?

I groaned. Fan-bloody-tastic.

I looked to see whatever it was behind me and found that I was currently sitting in front of some woods (mostly made of palm trees, but it was still a semi-forest type thing, right?), but more importantly, my dark-haired friend. _Oh thank God,_ was all I could think at the moment.

I jumped up and stumbled over to her; really, what did you expect me to do? Run up a hilly beach when I've never even walked on one before? Seriously. I began poking and prodding at her until I heard the unmistakable groan that I know I've let slip before:

"Five more minutes, mom." Ew, is that drool? Oh, nope, just some sea water.

"Five more minutes my ass, Terra Lee Palafox! And I most certainly am not your mum," I said, though that first sentence did vaguely resemble one that my own mother used to say to me when she woke up me on school days. She knew I hated to wake up so bleeding early, not my fault I'm not a morning person.

I saw Lee's granite eyes peer out at me one at a time before she furrowed her brows together. "Since when do we have an ocean side view?" She questioned as she sat up slowly and stretched and popped her muscles. Gah, I hate it when she does that. It's so friggin' creepy.

"We don't, Sherlock." I rolled my eyes. Really, for someone as clever as I knew she was, she was..._off_, to put it nicely. 'Tis why I love her though; like the weird older sister I never had. What was even weirder was the fact that I was older, though. Nevermind. Back to whatever plot line is thrown in here.

"Oh, so...are we dreaming, then?" She questioned as she looked out at the dock and the crystal blue sea. I shrugged at her as she looked around. We suddenly heard a commotion from the pier nearest to us:

"Hold up there, you. It's a _shilling_ to tie up your boat at the dock. And I shall need to know your name."

There was a slight jingling sound before,

"What do you say to three shillings, and we forget the name," purred out a voice. A voice that we both recognized quite clearly.

"Welcome to Port Royale, Mr. Smith."

My mouth now hung agape as I swiveled my eyes over to Lee; she was making a choking sound and her eyes were bug wide. Any other time I would have laughed and taken a picture for blackmail, but right now I had a feeling my face looked almost the same.

Suddenly (though we were both secretly hoping that this would happen, just to confirm our suspicions), a man swaggered by in full pirate garb. Puffy (dirty) shirt, over-jacket, belts, half pants, knee high boots, leather-worn hat, and a cutlass at his side. He walked past us, not seeing us, and continued on towards a dock a little ways down with far less people on it.

Lee stood up beside me (always the one to throw off a stupr first) and started walking after the drunken pirate of her dreams.

_Well then, at least now we know where we are_, I thought. My eyes widened momentarily before a smirk came on my face. If Jack is here, and we _are _in the first movie (like I'd become to suspect, what with the famous "sinking boat" entrance and all) then that meant that one William Turner was here as well.

So, naturally, I did the one thing that any fangirl would do:

I was going Blacksmith Hunting.

You want to know something I learned about 17th Century people? They didn't take kindly to women dressed in "mens" clothing.

Here's how I learned this useful piece of advice:

After I'd struggled my way through the Palm Tree Forest, I found myself at a back alley between two buildings, said alley led to the street. So what do I do? I walk onto the street, thinking it a perfectly safe environment. Wrong! As soon as I stepped out onto the dirt/mud/horse pie lined road, all the people who were buying/selling at the little merchant stands glared at me. Okay, so not _all_ of them; but all the one's who saw me.

And here I thought that people from this era were nice. I blame my seventh grade History teacher; he lied to us all.

So, being my brilliant self, I decide that it's high-time to get some different clothing. Seriously, those glares were kind of creepy, especially in large numbers like that. Maybe they thought I was a pirate? Dunno if khaki shorts and T-shirt count as pirate gear, but you never know. Did they even have khaki back then? I don't think they did, but that could just be another lie from that evil History teacher.

I looked around briefly for someone selling womens clothing before I realized one very important fact:

I had no money.

Oh, sure, I had maybe forty bucks tops with my in my wallet, but didn't they use shillings and whatever in this time? I can't remember what the other things were, but I did know that shillings were the common money source (thank you Mister Dockman). So, how exactly was I going to rectify my current situation of undress? Oh, duh. Steal.

Only thing was, I'd never stolen anything before. But it couldn't be that hard to do. Right?

Despite my current trepidation, I spotted a clothes line with a bundle of skirts and petticoats tied up to it. _Well, here goes nothing_, I thought with a grimace. I never knew why people said that phrase; obviously if it's nothing then you wouldn't be doing it. Oh well, just another thing to ponder on.

I sauntered (for wont of a better word) over to the line that was tied between a building and one of the trees from the forest-thing, trying to look inconspicuous (and probably failing). I glanced about for a second then hopped up and snatched down a skirt and coat then ran back into a thicker part of the forest so that I wouldn't be caught stealing some clothes. Huh, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

I looked down at the clothes in my grasp and studied the blue and white things. Now, how to get these on?

After much tampering, tripping, and over-all discombobulation, I finally managed to get the dang things on. I huffed a sigh of relief when I was finished (thanking God the entire time that there was no corset) and bundled up my other clothes into one of the skirts that I didn't use, as there had been a gazillion of the things and I figured that I didn't need to wear all of them.

Okay, _now_ I could get on with Hunting Season. Where was the Blacksmith's shop again?

Turns out that Gore Virbinski didn't even show half of what Port Royale looks like. This place seems at least four times as big as what's on the movie. It's no wonder that I've gotten lost! Erm, I mean... I'm not lost I'm just misdirected...

Oh, screw it. I'm lost.

I was just about to ask someone where the smithy was when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a depressed looking William Turner. Oh, he looked so adorable! Ew, did I just think that? Hm, must be the heat. I was just wondering what was wrong when it clicked: Elizabeth Swann, witch extraordinaire. What were Ted and Terry thinking when they created her? She's like a pre-written Mary-Sue in and of herself!

Oh well, she's here, she's about to be almost-drowned, and then kidnapped. So, I guess that makes me feel a little bit better. Now, how to introduce myself to Will?

I tilted my head towards the ground and walked silently, pretending to be off in my own world (which I sort of was, in a way, if you want to get technical). All of the sudden (well, sudden for him, anyhow) I bumped into a hard chest and dropped my bag to the ground. I was ridiculously happy that it didn't pop open, because 21st century clothing would be kind of hard to explain to him, I assumed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it was my fault," I heard a deep voice say.

"No, really, it was my fault; I'm always being so clumsy," I said. Wait, did I _really _just say that? You see, this is why I like cold places; at least then I can actually _think_. No distracting heat. Well, no matter. I looked up to see Will bending down to pick up my bag-like-thing.

"Here, you dropped this," he said and gave me back my bag. "Are you okay, miss? I really am sorry." He's such a gentleman. Why is it that there is no one like him in my time?

"Thank you," then I added, "my name's Isabella Greyson," just to make this a proper introduction. Little did he know that I would be spending quite a bit of time with him on the upcoming excursion with undead pirates.

"My name is Will Turner." He did a little bow like thing in all his gentleman glory then said, "It's been a pleasure to meet you, Miss Greyson, but I fear I must be getting back to my smithy." He began to walk off after he gave me a small smile and I had to think of something that would keep him with me - or me with him.

"Um - wait!" He paused and turned around, waiting for an explanation to my ever-so sudden outburst. Think, Izzy, think! "Uh, did you say smithy? As in a blacksmith's shop?" I questioned quickly, trying to feign ignorance. He nodded, a small curious look on his face. "That's exactly the place I was looking for!" I said in what I hoped was an excited tone.

"Really? Well then, what can I help you with?" He sounded so professional when he said that, it was kind of hard not to laugh.

"My brother's, erm, birthday! Yes, his birthday is coming up and I was hoping to get him a sword." It was a bunch of bull, but I was praying he'd believe it. Heck I don't even have a brother. Well, by the looks of it, I played a more convincing role than I thought I would. Seems like three years of Drama class did have it's purposes, eh?

"Well then, if you will come with me, Miss Greyson, then I will gladly lead you to the smithy so you can fill out a form," he said with a smile, his eyes warm. Oh, yay! He smiled at me. I gave a tremendous grin back at him.

"Oh, you can call me Isabella, or Izzy, if you like," I said with a shrug. He looked kind of uncomfortable at that, but I thought it was hilarious to watch him blush. I couldn't help but snort. He gave me a funny look as he led us over to the Blacksmith shoppe, but I just kind of ignored it.

We walked in and Will went to go calm down the donkey (mule?). He walked over to where his master was sleeping at and I could have sworn I heard, "Right where I left you." My eyes widened and I looked around quickly to see Lee waving me over to the table in the corner she was hiding under.

Yes, the sword fighting scene! This was my favourite part of the movie.

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like it? Review! Everyone who reviewers for this chapter gets Milk points (to go with the brownie points from last chapter, of course!)

PS: Every other chapter is going to switch from Lee's POV to Izzy's POV, kay? Good.

- Delu


	3. Chapter 3

**Fell Too Far**

_By: Delu_

**A/N:** Six and a Half Pages! Woot! -does happy dance- This was an easy chapter to write, and I'm happy that it was, and I hope you all are happy with it too. -claps-

Milk Point Time!

broadwaymbw  
MistFairie93  
CaptainSparrow-luv.

**Word Count: **3585

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing. I just found out from my lawyers that Jack owns Lee now and Will owns Izzy (how this happened, I don't know), and I lost the battle of legal rights against Ted, Terry, and Disney.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

Captain Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack _Freaking _Sparrow. That's who was standing in front of me right this instant. Of course, he wasn't looking at me, and he probably didn't even know I was _there_ - but still. I was in the presence of _the_ constantly drunk and increasingly witty former captain of the _Black Pearl_.

And I could not have been happier.

Okay, so when I woke up in this... place, I was not a happy camper. Seriously, who would be happy to wake up on a beach with sand in your lungs and the humidity pressing down on you? But that was _before _I knew that I was in Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl. I just thought I'd been sent back to a time of candle sticks and hoop skirts. But, no. Finally, Lady Luck was nice to me and sent me back to this alternate reality. Iz too.

This is the best dang birthday present I could ever ask for.

_Note to Self: Get life size Orlando Bloom cut-out for Izzy's Christmas present._

Murtogg and Mullroy's ramblings about the _Black Pearl_ and it's evil captain pulled me out of my wits and back to the scene in front of me.

"So you're saying that you've seen the ship that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell Itself spat him back out?" Mullroy asked his gangly friend in (what I think is) a incredulous way.

"No, but I _have_ seen a ship with black sails," Murtogg said with a nod. I rolled my eyes; no wonder Jack was sneaking off right now. This was a rather redundant conversation. Realizing that I just told myself that Jack was sneaking off, I decided that I wanted to go with him. What better way to introduce yourself than to do it at the end of a bayonet?

I strode in what I thought was a swaggering way (nothing compared to Jack's though, I'm sorry to say), hoping that it was a confident stride rather than the geeky walk of an excited fangirl. Hey, at least play up to my instabilities. No way am I going to be a Mary-Sue (shudder). I sneaked past Idiot A and Idiot B with not-so-surprising ease and walked up the gangplank to _The Interceptor_.

Immediately I felt the ever-so gentle rocking of the wood panels beneath my feet. I was utterly glad for the Yacht Club trips I took during High School (even if I had to sit on a bus for hours at a time to get to the ocean), knowing that I knew at least a smidgen about sailing.

"Who are ye?" I heard a gruff voice say to my left as I prodded at the sailing lines. I looked up to see Jack looking down at me with narrowed eyes; or, at least, I thought they were narrowed. You can't really tell from a distance with how much MAC eyeliner he has on. Or is it kohl, now that I'm in the actual movie? Meh, tomato tomahto.

"Huh?" Came my ever-so intelligent answer. Yes, yes, big word, I know. I actually kind of felt like smacking myself right then. Or Murtogg and Mullroy, whom had both just noticed our appearance and were poking me in the back with a bayonet. "Is that your gun, or are you just happy to see me?" I said sarcastically as I moved a safe distance in front of them.

I bet you anything at least one of them was blushing. I turned around to look at them with a brow raised and noticed that I was right: they both were. Woohoo, brownie points! Ignoring me, Mullroy just said his next lines as flustered as he could.

"You! Get away from there! You don't have permission to be aboard here, mates." Oh, lookie, he didn't forget me. Unless that's an accidental plural... okay, Lee, stop thinking now. You've got Jack Sparrow all dolled up behind you, what are you going to do about it?

"I'm sorry, it's just it's such a pretty boat. Ship."

"What's your name?" Murtogg asked suspiciously, bayonet raised high.

"Smith," Jack said.

"Or Smithy, if you'd like," I continued on. Yay. I'm such a line stealer. I could almost feel those narrowed kohl-rimmed eyes looking at me from behind. Or was that the Caribbean sun? Hm. Probably the latter, now that I think on it.

"What's your purpose in Port Royale, Mista Smith?" Idiot A said snidely. You know what? I'm starting to fancy these new names for them. Suits them rather well, actually.

"And no lies," commented Idiot B, raising his gun high with officialness. The knife was now at my nose level. Joy. I'd always wanted to have a seventeenth century gun pointed in my face. So glad that dream has come true.

"All right then," said Cap'n Jack. I heard the heels of his boots clank on the wood a bit as he moved down the few stairs from the quarterdeck down to the main. "I confess. It is my intention to commendeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weasley black guts out," he finished, coming to a stop next to me as Idiot A and B backed up a bit, scared by this sudden confession.

"I said no lies," Murtogg said in that high pitched voice of his. He'd make a great Drag Queen, if you dolled him up a little. Please ignore my random comments. They tend to slip out every now and again.

"I think he's tellin' the truth," Mullroy murmured. Murtogg slacked his grip on the gun and looked over at his companion.

"If he were tellin' the truth, he wouldn'ta told us."

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you," I said with a half-hidden smirk and a shrug over to Jack. He just looked at me funny again. I bet if someone hit him hard enough on the back right now his face would be permanently stuck like that.

Idiot A and B just kind of gave us a... Look.

I was grinning like a loon as Jack finished off his little story. Man, if he only knew the Chief thing would come back to haunt him in about a year. I looked up to see Elizabeth falling from a tremendous height as the last line was said:

"...and then they made me their chief."

Splash!

We all got up to look at what had happened, I a little bit slower than the other three. I'd seen this scene about a bazillion times already and I knew that I wouldn't be able to see Little Miss Princess drowning from this far away, whether I be here or at home watching my DVD.

"Will you be saving her then?" Jack looked from Mullroy to Murtogg then to me. I shrugged and shook my head. No way was I passing up a chance to see a wet Jack Sparrow.

"I can't swim," Mullroy said. Murtogg just shook his head.

"Pride of the King's Navy you are," he started to take off his outer clothes and hat and handed them to me. I had an overwhelming urge to wolf-whistle, but amazingly, I controlled myself. "Don't lose these," he said in that gruff voice then climbed up to the edge of the boat... ship, _Interceptor_ thing and swan dived into the sea.

I felt jealous of Elizabeth right then, knowing that she got: A) To be held in the arms of Jack Sparrow, B) Held in the arms of a _wet_ Jack Sparrow, and C) Her corset ripped off by said Sparrow. Lucky bint. My internal rant almost led me to miss the pulse of power from the medallion's current position and the change of wind. I paid it no heed.

"Come on," I said to Idiot A and Idiot B. They looked at me funny. I rolled my eyes and kept going. Like the good little followers they were, they just came right behind me, like I assumed they would.

You know, it's apparently much harder to walk off a ship and down a pier carrying a heavy jacket, cutlass, compass, and pistol than it looks. Which is why I passed it off to Mullroy; he'd get it somehow anyways then hand it over to the Commodore. We arrived at the dock just as Jack emerged from the water carrying that Mary-Sue wanna-be up onto the boards in nothing but her knickers.

Right then I decided that a wet Captain Jack Sparrow would always be a friend for the eyes.

"Not breathing," Idiot A said with panic.

"Move," Jack demanded and pushed him out of the way. In one quick swipe he had the first few rows of lace undone on Elizabeth's corset and ripped the rest off by hand. Immediately she began spewing water - right over my favorite pair of converses. Gah; I hate her. Of course, I've hated her since the second movie was released, but now it was personal. At least she only got the plastic tips and not the cloth part.

"Never woulda thought o' that," Mullroy said in awe. I couldn't help myself:

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore," I said in a know-it-all-ish tone of voice that I use at times. Jack had that look on his face again, the one that said "We _will_ talk about this later." I've seen it enough times on my parents faces when I was younger to know that it usually didn't end well. Hopefully I could make this scenario turn out better than the ones with family members.

There's only one word to describe that look on Jack's face: Cree-py. It sent a shiver down my spine - and not the good kind either. But, his look was subsided once he looked back down at Elizabeth and he noticed that little stolen trinket that she'd maliciously made into a necklace.

"Where did ye get that...?" He asked. She just stared at him, as if he was the one to push her over the ledge in the first place. She didn't have the chance to make up a lie however, because Norrington and his men came running down the dock to our little ramshackle group of pirate, Navy men, and future girl. And my hat, you can't forget my hat. Hm, wonder if it's authentic... Iz never did tell me.

"On your feet," Norrington said to Jack as he put his rapier dangerously close to the handsome pirate's face. Needless to say, Jack did as he was told. Papa Swann finally came bursting through the red and blue crowd of Navy men to coddle his daughter some more than usual. He gave her his coat to cover her 'indecency'. Makes you wonder what he'd think about bikinis.

He looked over at Murtogg and saw him holding his Princess-Poo's corset in his hands (which he dropped immediately and pointed over at Jack) and said, "Shoot him!" In an authoritative voice that most fathers had. Or maybe it was because he was Governor. Hm.

"Father!" Elizabeth spoke up, "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Norrington only took a moment to decide Jack's fate (hm, maybe she has Mary-Sue powers over men... after all, she's got Will, Norrie, AND Jack... well, sort of at least), nodded, and his men lowered their weapons. He stood ramrod straight.

"I believe thanks are in order," he said poshly. Hm, love that voice (shut it, I know I'm weird). Jack looked suspiciously at the hand a moment before - ugh, I really do wish I could stop this, but unfortunately, it was too late for me to hit Jack upside the head and tell him not to shake the ice cream man's hand. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we? Pirate?" He asked as he pulled up a dirty sleeve and showed a burn mark in the shape of a P. Ew. Papa Swann decided then that it was about time to start his Governing duties up once again.

"Hang him," he said in a crisp British tone.

"Keep your guns on him men. Gillette, fetch some irons," the Commodore looked down at the sleeve again and raised it further, revealing a Sparrow/Sunrise/Sunset tattoo. "Well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it." He shoved Jack's hand away from him, as if in disgust. Well, I don't blame him really. The last bath Jack had was probably the little dip he just took not five minutes ago.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please," the pirate next to me said, annoyed.

"Well I don't see your ship, _Captain_." Mocking reply? Check.

"I'm in the market, as it were," came the suave reply.

"He said they'd come to commandeer one," Idiot B said - hey! Wait a minute there, did he just say _they_? Oh, great, now I'm getting dragged into this. Norrington glanced over in my direction, took in my long sleeved black V neck shirt, jeans, Chucks, and pirate hat and I immediately knew he thought I was a pirate. Just fantastic. Sigh.

"Did he now? Groves, fetch another thing of links," he called to one of the other white-wigged men.

"Uh, these are his, Sir," Idiot A said, looking like he didn't want to be left out of all the... erm, fun. He showed Jack's stuff to Norrington; said pirate just turned a glare on me. I grinned and shrugged at him. It was bound to happen some how, right? The Commodore picked up the pistol.

"No additional shot, nor powered. A compass that doesn't point North," he lifted the lid to the thing and I could plainly see that the needle was going haywire. Hm, wonder what that means... He slide the cutlass out a bit, "And I half expected it to be made of wood," he said mockingly. "You are without doubt the _worst_ pirate I've ever heard of."

"Ah, but you _have_ heard of me," Jack said with a grin. Yay for loopholes. Oops, looks like that gave dear old Norrie the last straw.

He grabbed Jack by the arm, then me, much to my surprise, and started to drag us over to where Groves and Gillette were at with our 17th century handcuffs. Retro. Elizabeth pipped up once again. Wonder if she'd have anything to say for me...

"Commodore, I really must protest. Pirate or not this man saved my life," she said. Nope, nothing about me. But I wonder why she threw off her dad's coat like that. Does she really like showing off her undergarments? You know, she'd fit well in Tortuga if that be the case. She spends half the movie either in too tight clothing, under wear, or men's clothes as it is.

"One good deed is not enough to save a man from a life-time of wickedness," he said, arguing with his potential fianceé.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him... them," I said, kind of feeling left out. I really hadn't said anything since the Singapore line and I felt lonely. Sue me. Oh, wait, Disney could sue me, couldn't they? Ruining history and all that... huh. That puts a new perspective on things. Okay, not really. Just thought I'd throw it out there.

Oh, look, Jack's glaring at me again. You know, his eyeliner really does bring out the chocolaty color of his eyes. All right, I'll stop with the fangirlism... for now.

"Indeed," aw, now Norries looking at me. I feel special. I heard Jack mutter 'finally' next to me right before he threw his chains about the Little Princess' neck. I was really hoping he'd choke her, but I knew it wouldn't happen. Then the movie wouldn't be and Jack'd probably be caught and hanged. Me too, for that matter. Gah. I hid behind Jack so that none of the mean red coats with guns could get a shot at me. I watched the proceedings with anything but amusement.

Seriously, I'd give just about anything for him to be looking at me like that. Even with the taunting smirk over to Norrington. Actually, that'd just make it better...

Once Elizabeth, Princess of all that is cannon Mary-Sue, finished dressing him, I got ready to run down the pier as soon as possible. You know what, I should start that before Jack does his awesome get a way... like, now for instance.

I sneaked away from behind Jack's back without anyone noticing (thankyouthankyouthankyou) and ran down the dock as fast as I could go, which, in all actuality, was not too terribly better than the average person, because while I'm a PA and I get sent running everywhere, I am also a lazy person. Which simply means I usually steal one of the crew golf carts to get where I'm going.

Well, I ended up running through the Palm Tree Forest thing where I had woken up this morning with Izzy (who was probably in the midst of trying to seduce young Mister Will Turner, I'd imagine), and down an alley way. I peered out to the dirt road and looked to my left. A cat scurried by. Right, nothing down there then. Then I looked to my right. Oh, yay! I saw the Brown's Smithy sign about the door went through.

All was quiet in the shop - for about two seconds.

A certain someone ran into my back after I came in and stood at the doorway. Give you three guesses who. I fell off the little stone step and onto the dirt floor, a body landing on top of me. We laid like that for all of five seconds before I couldn't take it any longer; seriously, I was literally eating dust here.

"Get off me, Neanderthal," I growled. Well, attempted, at any rate. Doubt it was really all that intimidating. Nevertheless, the body got off of me. I got up off the floor and dusted myself off; looking up, I was at the end of a sword. A rather grimy sword, but a lethal looking one, none the less.

"Who are ye?" Jack said in a rather threatening manner. You know, for being drunk most of the time, he can be scary as I'll get out.

"Lee Palafox, I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you, but I really don't like having sharp, pointing things in my face," I said with a grin. I think this threw him off a bit, but he lowered his sword anyhow. He looked down at my attire and raised a brow. He looked like he would say something, but a dull thunk was heard from the back of the room, cutting him off. He turned around and we crept silently towards the Master of the shop.

Old man Brown was sleeping in his chair, just as in the movie, mouth open, drool coming out.

"That's just disgusting," I said and straightened up from my "stealth" position. Jack glared at me. He turned around to me, then back really really quickly and shouted.

"Whoa!" He paused. Nope, not a thing. "Right then," this time he turned to me and stayed that way. He looked at my clothes again. I actually wanted to hit him upside the head; it's not like I was showing my ankles or anything, jeez. "I'm going ta assume that yer a pirate. And as pirates, we need to help each other out." He jangled his chains, as if reminding me of my own restrictions. I shrugged.

"Sure, why not," he looked smug for some reason. I dunno why, don't ask me to brave the mind of Jack Sparrow by myself; I'm not that far gone, you know. We looked about the shop; him for a way to break the chains, me for a place to hide once Will came back, probably with Izzy in tow. I heard metal on metal, then some annoyed clanking. I turned to watch as Jack got frustrated with the hammer and anvil. I couldn't help but snort.

"Well, ye could help, ye know," he said with a glare. I just pointed to the wheels above my head. He looked gleeful. Now _that_ made me laugh out right. This time he looked at my like I was a mental case. Well, whatever. I'd let him think that, I am a bit odd in my time, so I must be a nutcase in this time anyhow. There's no escaping it. He looked away from me, then towards the donkey, then to the metal poker.

"Hey! No way, that's animal cruelty!" But it was too late for poor Mr. Mule (donkey?) by the time I'd wrestled the hot thing out of Jack's hands, the wheels were turning and the mule scared. Just as Jack's chains broke, the door opened and I dived under the table I was sitting on a moment ago.

Low and behold, Will Turner walked in, escorting my good friend Izzy. I choked back a laugh, she looked like she was about to faint. Whether from that overly heavy looking dress or from meeting her dream guy, I wasn't quite sure yet. Will walked over to his Master as I motioned Izzy over. She pulled me up from under the table as Will found Jack's hat.

Jack tapped Will's wrist with his cutlass and the fight began.

* * *

Review! You know you want to! It's either that or I let loose the terrible power of...

DUN DUN _DUN!_

Mega Mary-Sue. Save yourselves and review.

- Delu


	4. Chapter 4

**Fell Too Far**

_By: Delu_

**A/N:** Fifteen reviews! That makes me happy. Okay, onto something about the story: For some reason, this chapter was harder to write than the last. I think it's because it was Iz's POV. I'm not as good with hers. Hm. Ah, oh well. I'll get over it, I'm sure.

**My Beloved Reviewers:**

MistFairie93  
AbbieNormal182  
QueenofNobodies  
CaptainSparrow-luv.  
lovelyxlady - DES! Thanks for the reviews, my lovely. How's Mr. Bob and the kids doing today?

**Word Count:** 1855

**

* * *

Chapter Four**

"You're the one they're hunting. The pirate."

Oh, wow, you know, I've always loved that line, but to hear it in person... That's just another thing entirely. Seriously, with all the hay, dust, and grime around me, it seems so surreal to be watching _the_ sword fighting scene of the movie business up close and personal. Well, not entirely up close, since Lee and I were over next to the donkey (mule? I dunno, Ted and Terry never were specific with that, not my fault) sitting on a table. We actually had a pretty good view. I could see Will's strong back and Lee got to see Sparrow's handsome face as he made extravagant and over-done face gestures that actually seemed to suit him.

"You seem somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?"

"I make it a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." As he should! Honest, their nothing but low-down good for nothing thieves with bad hygiene. Have no clue why Lee likes this particular pirate so much. Though, it _is_ a rather good thing that she can't hear my thoughts right now; otherwise she'd slap me, I'm sure.

"Ah. Well then, it'd be a shame to put a black mark on your record, so if you'll excuse me..." _You're not getting away that fast, buster!_ I couldn't help but think, as I usually do, when Will pulled a sword from a pillar-thing in the middle of the room and aimed it at Cap'n Jack.

"Do you think this wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate," Jack said. Will just simply tilted his sword more towards his opponents throat. That's my Blacksmith, you show him what for!

"You threatened Miss Swann," Will said angrily. And there goes my happy bubble. Fan-flippin'-tastic. You know, that little strumpet really is starting to get on my nerves. First she's all mean to Will then she had to go and get threatened and whatnot... honestly, she'll never quit, will she? Not to mention Dead Man's Chest. I shudder at the thought.

"Only a little," Jack replied in what Lee would probably call a smexy way. Bah, humbug. I do like that little thing he does with the swords, though, 'tis a neat trick. The two of them started sparring with the cutlasses and Will did this swinging trick that made it slice threw the air.

"And Turner takes the lead!" Came an excited commentary from beside me as Will made Jack back his butt up. The two broke the tirade of clashing a moment later.

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that," Jack acquitted. "Excellent form. But how's your footwork?"

"Bloody brilliant, that's how it is," I said over to Lee and she gave a reluctant nod in return. Apparently, the other two (conscious) people in the room paid us too ladies no mind, because they went on with what it was they were doing.

"If I step here," he crossed his feet over to the left and I saw/heard the clash of the metal, "very good. An' now I step again," he said in a voice that reminded me of my tenth grade gym teacher. And Lee wonder's why I don't like him in this scene - other than the fact that he's tried to friggin' _maim_ my Blacksmith. "Ta," he said with a smirk and glanced over at our table with the donkey standing near us. "Coming, luv?"

I am going to assume that was directed towards Lee, though I couldn't help but notice the glance over at my form as well. Well, I think it was a glance anyway... I mean, really, he could run a make-up counter with how much MAC he has on. Of course, I have no room to complain; they probably put make up or powder or something on Orlando Bloom when they dressed him up for the film, right?

"Nah, I think I'll stay here for a mo," Lee said with a smirk and pointed (as much as one with thick irons cuffs _can_ point, anyhow) over to Will, whom was drawing his cutlass back. Sure enough, a moment later same said piece of metal was lodged in the wooden lock of the smithy door. Sparrow tried futilely for a minute to pull it from it's new embedded home in the two by four lock with no such luck to speak of.

I snorted at the sight. That always made me laugh.

My laughter, however, drew the attention of our favourite Turner (for most of us, anyhow) back onto me. He looked as though he had completely forgotten I was there in all the excitement (not that I blame him, seeing as I wasn't supposed to actually _be_ here in the first place) and seemed ashamed of that fact. However, he decided that now was the time he'd be watching out for my personal safety.

"Mrs. Greyson, stay where you are, I wouldn't want you to get hurt. I assure you I'll deal with this _pirate_," here he spat the word as if it were a curse, "and then I'll be able to fill your order." Not really knowing what to do, I just simply nodded my head in a "yeah, sure, whatever you say" kind of way. When he smiled at me in an almost reassuring way, I nearly swooned. You know, he could probably off half the teenage girl population by looking at them like that.

Meanwhile, Jack had finally stopped trying to wedge the sword out of the lock, and lee was snickering at me in a knowing fashion. Meh, stupid woman.

"That is a _wonderful_ trick," he walked on that little trolley thing and over to Will, "except once again you are between me - "

"Ahem," Lee fake coughed loudly and glared at Jack, who had an "Oh, right, you're here, aren't you?" look on his face. See what I mean? Pirates are no good.

"_Us_ and our way out." He smirked. "And now you have no weapon."

I looked over at Lee, whom had just realized she was holding the thing Will was _supposed_ to use now (you know, the hot poker thing that scared the bejesus out of the donkey-mule?) and gave me a sheepish grin.

"Gimme that, you nincompoop," I said and grabbed the thing; she merely shrugged. "Will!" I tossed it over to him, coincidentally nearly stabbing myself, Sparrow, and Will with the thing. What can I say? I'm not a very coordinated person. And besides, the thing was quite heavy. At least he caught it, right? No harm; no foul.

As soon as Will held up the semi-hot rod (ha, hot rod) the donkey neighed and started movie around again. Both Lee and I knew it was futile to hush him and so we just let the course of the beast continue on. Will and Jack had started to fight again, this time with sparks flying. At first, Will was winning, but then... meh, Jack got the upper hand. Don't know _how_ but Will started backing up. All the sudden I heard Lee singing some weird chant and just had to look.

"Go Go Go, Go you might Pirates! We, we win, win you mighty Pirates! Roll Call!" Oh my God, it's finally happened, hasn't it? She's gone mad. I should start preparing her eulogy, for there is no doubt in my mind that she'll probably kill herself on accident with this new found freedom of the mind. _Oh, how I miss her. If only she hadn't gotten herself thrown in with the wrong crowd. Darn you, Jack Sparrow!_ She was saying something about Jack being hot and losing weight or something. I couldn't help but grimace.

"... I do, and I practice with them, three hours a day!" I turned to look at the two exceedingly close fighters. They were now only about six feet away, and with all the pointy metal things they were flinging about, that was not a comforting notion to me. Suddenly, I turned to Lee and smacked her upside the head.

"Oi! Wha' was that for?" She asked, rubbing her head. As if I'd hit her hard. Psh.

"You almost made me miss the eunuch line, you dolt," I said and glared at her. Well, at least she wasn't chanting anymore...

"You need to fin' yourself a girl, mate," I heard Sparrow say and turned back to watch them as Lee continued to lick her wounds. "OR. Perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you've a'ready found one, and are incapable of _wooing_ said strumpet." He glanced down at Will's nether regions, "You're not a Eunuch, are you?" He asked sceptically. Before I could show my unjust to the comment, Lee spoke up.

"You know what I find funny? He never did answer that comment," she said in her know-it-all voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, and? You saw the ending of At World's End. No _way_ is he a eunuch after that."

"True, true. Oh, lookie, they're doing the tango on balance beams," Lee's face lit up in a grin as she stood on the table to get a better look at the two sword fighters. I had to sigh at her dialog; honestly, she comes up with the weirdest names for things.

"You are a strange child, did you know that?" I said to her as I attempted to balance on the table. Hey, you try wearing a colonial maid's dress and see how well you stand in it!

"I know. Wonderful, isn't it?" She replied with a grin.

"Meh, it gets confusing at times. No - not the face! Oh, danggit." I sighed and shook my head as I watched Cap'n Jack spray Will with whatever it was in that duffel thing next to the fire. I made a face as Jack pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Will's face. It's always the face, isn't it? BUT WHY? Gah.

"You cheated," the youngest Turner said incredulously.

"Dang right he did," I said.

"Shut it, Iz, he's a - "

"Pirate." You know, for being so clever, Jack is really obvious some times. There was a new sound in with the clanging of the wheels as they spun - the locked door was being banged upon by what I knew to be the Royal Navy. Red coats; yippee.

"Move away," I heard Jack say. It was now kind of hard to see the two of them, pillars, swords, and a drunk man in the way. Ah, Jack's about to get his come-upance. Beside me, I just knew that Lee was cringing at the bottle broke upon her lovely pirate's (is that an oxymoron or what?) head. Serves him right. To my left, the Red's finally broke in and surrounded both me and Lee plus Jack's unconscious form and Will's dirty one. Dirty Will, yum. Okay, I'll stop.

My thoughts were dragged away as Jack's unconscious form was hauled up from the ground and Lee was shoved along with him by some soldiers.

Great. Just great. Now what was I supposed to do?

* * *

**A/N:** Kudo's to the loverly **_CaptainSparrow-luv!_** That little chant was part of her larger one that she has graciously let me use. Thanks again, Cap'n! 'Twas useful, it was. -nod-

REVIEW. Please...? -puppy dog eyes-

- Delu


	5. Chapter 5

**Fell Too Far**

_By: Delu_

**A/N:** New Chapter! Wootness, booya. All that jazz. It's been...-counts- FIVE days. Gah. Sorry.

**Reviewers!**

MistFairie93  
AbbieNormal182  
lovelyxlady  
heydeppy  
Ninavs2  
K.D. Sparrow

THANKS FOR THE IMPUT. Totally. Makes me happy to get reviews, just like every other author.

**Word Count:** 2367

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up: pain. In my head, if you want to be exact. I felt like I'd been run over by a bus or something. Oh, God, where was Advil when you need it...? I groaned. Screw Advil, I'd settle for Tylenol or Ibuprofen, even, just _something_. What had happened anyway? And where was I?

I felt around where I was. Stone, cold and harsh, and dirt was gritty under my fingers. Wait, dirt? Stone? Since when are those furnishings in Izzy's and my crappy one bedroom apartment? I opened my eyes slowly, then immediately regretted my decision. The sun was blaring through some type of window with bars and it made my head ache all the more.

Wait - bars? Where the heck was I - oh. Crap. I suddenly knew where I was, and half of me was ecstatic about it and the other half was grumbling about bloody pirates. I thought that'd been all a dream, you know. Thought I'd been knocked out in that back alley. It would explain the bleeding headache, but no. Once I saw the bars, I knew that this was no dream. It was unadulterated reality.

Not that that was bad or anything - after all, what pirate loving woman wouldn't want to be here? - but why was my head hurting? As far as I knew, Jack was still the one who got his cap busted by that old drunken fool of a blacksmith (Brown, not Bloom; Willy boy would never do that... I think; well, maybe to Jack, but not to a woman. He's too gentlemanly for that).

Cutting off my internal rant (which is a constant play in my mind), I sat up and looked around. It looked around five in the afternoon, I suspected; but I could've been wrong, as I so often am about things like that. After I inspected the lighting, as much as it made my eyes hurt (not to mention my head), I spotted Jack sitting in the corner, his hat over his eyes. He looked peaceful like that, and I thought he was asleep - something he remedied a moment later as he spoke.

"Ye know, ye are the clumsiest girl I 'ave 'ad the pleasure to meet?" He said in a dulcet tone. I just blinked at him. He sighed. "Do ye even remember wha' happened?" He asked. I shook my head; how was I supposed to remember something when I don't know what the bleeding heck he's talking about? Meh, by the look on his face, he'd answer me soon enough. "Ye fell and knocked yer head on the bench, lass."

"Oh, so that's why I feel like I've been run over by a freight train..." I said, mostly to myself. Seems I didn't say it quiet enough as he heard me.

"A wha'? Lass, ye be talkin' nonsense," he looked at me like I was crazy. Well, he wouldn't be that far off mark, but I wasn't about to tell him that. I really shouldn't be spouting off anachronisms, though, might get me in trouble with a few people... like town civilians that thought I was a witch and wanted me hanged... Ah, yeah. Stop thinking NOW.

"Nothing, nothing... post teenage randomness, is all... " I said flippantly, hoping he'd just stop questioning my rants.

"Teenage, wha?" He looked confused. It was actually an adorable look on him, not that I'd say that thought out loud.

"Oh, you know, when a person is between the ages of thirteen and nineteen," I shrugged. What harm could it do to the world to introduce this one little term? I thought. Not much, it's only a word, after all. Right? I suddenly wasn't so sure of my self.

"Right..." there it was - that look, the one that said, "now is time for that little talk I scheduled earlier". Oh, great. I sighed. "Now, what did you say your name was?" He asked, sitting off the wall, coming out of his relaxed position. Woot; interrogation time. If you couldn't tell, that was sarcasm.

"Terra Lee Palafox, at your service," I said with as close to a mock bow as I could do while sitting down.

"Really now," he purred out as he leered at me. I suddenly realized how inconspicuous my clothing was. My jeans and shirt fit perfectly on my (not in the best of shape) form. True, I wasn't fat by any means, but back home either you were a size four or you were no body. Needless to say, this was not the way with pirates of the seventeenth century who were going to be hanged in less than twenty four hours time. Crapcrapcrap.

"Not _that_ kind of service!" I said indignantly, even though that flirty little hormone driven part of my mind was saying something completely different. And here I thought I'd shut it up once and for all after that one time when I was twenty... but, more of that later. Different story. Back to the matter at hand. Jack looked disappointed, but he didn't look like he'd given up on our previous conversation.

"Well, Miss Terra - "

"Lee."

"What?"

"Lee. Not Terra. I go by Lee."

"Miss _Lee_, then," he huffed out, "how exactly is it ye know what I'm goin' ta say before I seys it?" He asked with a look far too serious for his unwashed face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said with a shrug. I was looking anywhere but at him, since I am a terrible liar (no joke), and decided to play dumb. At least for what he was talking about.

"I think ye know perfectly wha' I'm talkin' 'bout, lass," he said in a low voice, standing up and walking over to what I dubbed as my part of the cell - the part closest to the door, of course. "Ye knew about that Smithy line, then the one about Singapore, then ye answered fer me when that pompous buffoon of a wig tried to lock us up..." He was getting closer now, and I had nothing other to do than to inch my way back into the corner, trying to escape him. Seriously, he can be dang near intimidating when he wants to. And now was one of those times.

All right, the jig was up. No use in playing dumb now.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I said, now fully in the dirt and grime encrusted corner of the cell. Ew. Once I get home I am fully washing these clothes a thousand times. A rat scurried by. You know what? Maybe I'll just burn them.

"Try meh. You'll find I have a very open mind," Cap'n Jack said as he leaned down over me, no more space to be had between us than that of six or so inches. Crap. Blunt is now the the plan. Not that he'll believe me anyhow, but I might as well try it.

"I'm from the future," I said before he decided that six inches was far too much air between the two of us. He looked at me funny and backed up a bit.

"Ye'r right. I don't believe you," he said and leaned back in. You know what? Why the heck can't he make up his mind? lean in, lean out, lean in... now if he'd just lean back out again and stay that way, we'll be fine. Because I seriously don't know if I'll be able to stop myself if he gets any closer and now was just NOT the time for that! "Now, why don't ye just tell me the truth, luv. I'm sure it's not tha' bad, now is it?" He smiled at me. Or smirked. Or whatever it was that he did to Giselle and Scarlet in Tortuga. Or would do. You know what? This is too dang confusing.

Seeing as he wouldn't believe the truth, I decided to give him something that he would understand, trust, and more importantly, something that would make him move away. Far, far away.

"I'm a... fortune teller! That's it. Fortune Teller," I said and grinned nervously at him. _Believe me. Believe me. Believe me!_ I thought desperately. He looked like he was considering it for a moment, but then he backed up, giving me some much needed room to breathe. Thank God.

"Why di'n't ye just say so in the firs' place, luv?" He shook his head at me. "Now tha' I can believe," he nodded and went back to his corner and sat down.

I looked out the window again. The sun wasn't blaring anymore. Actually, it looked as though sunset had come and gone and night was falling upon Port Royale. The guys in the cell next to us were trying to call the dog with the keys over, and Jack said something about it not working... Something was missing. Oh, what was the bloody scene... I heard a faint clunking noise and looked up, thinking something had fallen (which, by the way, is a natural reaction; looking up when something is dropped, that is. Weird, isn't it?), just as Jack said:

"I know those guns," oh, so it was _that_ scene! "I's the _Pearl_." I stood up and peered out the window, trying to see the infamous ship. I couldn't see anything but darkness and palm trees though, lucky me.

"The _Black Pearl_? I've heard stories; she's been preyin' on ships and settling its tinny for ten yea's. Never leaves any survivors..." one of the guys in the cell said, trailing off ominously. Oh, I love this line!

"No survivors, eh? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder," Jack and I said in unison. Ha, the look on the faces of those guys was priceless. Jack, on the other hand, was looking kind of annoyed. I heard a whirring sound and I immediately knew that this was the part where the cannon ball came into the next cell. I was just about to move out of the way when Jack dragged me down to the ground with him. Apparently I didn't stop drop and roll fast enough for him.

The cell mates next to us started to scramble out of the new hole in their wall as Jack and I lay on the floor. "My sympathies, friends, you 'ave no manner o' luck at all," the guy with the bone said and wandered out as Jack got up and put his head against the wall. I felt kind of sad for him as he stood there, looking so dejected. I looked around and picked up the bone off the floor and walked over to him.

"Don't worry, Jack; we'll be out of here before you know it," I said and handed him the bone. What can I say? I've got a soft spot of roguish, dirty, handsome pirates. I blame genetics. My mom always did like Captain Hook a little too much... Jack took the bone from me and squatted next the door of our personal cage and started whistling. "Just don't call him a cur, all right?" I said, even though I knew it wouldn't work anyhow. I went and sat at the back of the cell, seeing as I really didn't want to be up close and personal with undead pirates once they came around.

"Common, doggie; i's just you an' me now, just ye and ol' Jack..." he said, waving the bone temptingly towards the dog. "Come on, bit closer bit closer, that's it, that's it. Common you filthy, slimy, mangy cur.." there was a bang at the door to the prison thing we were in and the dog ran off in the opposite direction. "NO! No, I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it..." he said longingly to the dog's retreating form.

"I warned you," I piped in from my dirty seat. He just turned around and glared at me.

"This ain't the armory," one of Barbossa's dirty pirates said in confusion and frustration - I think his name was Twigg, but I really can't remember.

"Well, well, well. Look what we 'ave here, Twiggy," Kohleor said to his friend. He look, I was right! "Captain Jack Sparra," he said mockingly and spat at his feet.

"Las' time I saw you, you were all alone on a God forsaken island, shrinkin' into the distance," Twigg said with what I thought was amusement in his grungy voice. "'Is fortunes aren't improved much." He looked up from Jack's face and saw me, sitting all by my lonesome in the back of the cell. "Or maybe they 'ave," he nodded his head towards me with a glare at both of us.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen," I said with mock sincerity.

"The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers," Jack barely got the second part of the line out calmly before a rotting hand was at his throat. I nearly gagged. And this, ladies and gentlemen, is why I do not want to become a doctor or a mortician. That is just plain _nasty_. "So there is a curse," Jack said with near as he came amazement. "That's interesting."

"You know nothing of Hell," the dark skinned pirate murmured to Jack then released (a term I use very loosely) his throat. The two miscreants stomped off and back up to the main part of the fort.

"Tha's very interesting," Jack said to himself, off in his own world, as he moved the dog bone around in his hand. I decided to go to sleep then, and let Jack figure out in his own way that the Bone Key wouldn't work. If anything, it would be amusing to watch him try it in the morning. As for now, I knew I'd need all my energy for tomorrow, seeing as I'll have to persuade Jack into letting me come with him on his little adventure, climb up a boat, swing over to another boat, and sail to Tortuga.

Yep, tomorrow was definitely going to be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fell Too Far**

_By: Delu_

**A/N: **So. Yes. I haven't updated in... A MONTH?! No way. It's really been that long? Sheesh. You all must hate me. -sobs- So utterly sorry! I didn't mean for you to wait that long; I seriously thought it'd only been, like, two weeks or something. Goes to show that I have no sense of time, whatsoever. -sigh-

**Reviews:**

K.D. Sparrow - Thanks again for reviewing, K.D.! Means a lot to me.  
lovelyxlady - -snort- So glad that you actually know what's going on now, lovely. Took you long enough, didn't it? -snick-  
MistFairie93  
CoffeeJunkie33  
Analiria - -snort- Why thanks! I do so love my lines too. They amuse me, if nothing else. Seriously.  
AbbieNormal182 - Hey! Don't go letting him know that! -whispers- It's suppose to be a secret, ya hear me? -snick-  
Fire of the lioness - -scrunch brows- Really? I don't think they're Mary-Sue-ish. They really do have some God-Aweful qualities, BUT. You shall get to know alll of this later. The story is only starting, so you'll figure out their wrong-doings eventually. I promise you, they are NOT perfect. By _any_ means. -nod-  
BloodyDragoon

Thank you all for reviewing! It's mucho appreciated.

**Word Count:** 1962

**Disclaimer:** So, update on the legal battle? Yeah, not doing so good. My lawyer, Mr. Sockpuppet, doesn't seem to be making a very good stand-point about why I should be given custody of all things Pirates related. Or, well, any stand-point at all, really...hasn't said a thing since I hired him. -grumbles- So, officially, Ted, Terry, and Disney all still own anything that you've seen in the movies. Oh. And Jack and Will still have custody of Lee and Izzy, respectively, but they aren't complaining.-sigh-

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

I was screwed. Royally, utterly screwed - and not in a good way, either. Would you like to know why I was in a completely bad situation? Well, it's simple really: it was dusk in Port Royale, Jamaica, which meant closing time for Brown's Smithy. This, in fact, is one of the ways in which I am in a bad position. Because, _in fact_, that means I have to leave the ever-charming presence of one William Turner (Jr., or so I assume, since his pops was named William, as well) and go out into unfamiliar streets of the seventeenth century by myself and try to find accommodations for the night without any money.

Would you like to know the other thing that is wrong with this picture? Oh, good, I thought you might: What I know, and you should know too, is that shortly after dusk in this Caribbean port the infamous ship the _Black Pearl_ arrives and pillages, plunders, sacks, and rampages the town. Now, having no where to go and hide to keep myself safe come morning, this is a major problem. And when I say major, I mean major because what most people don't know about me is this:

I cannot fight to save my life.

I am not lying and I am not fooling. Yes, I was on the local female soccer team when I was in High School, but that only means I can run faster than the average female. That does not mean that I can fight off an attacker or some such nonsense. I have no balance to dodge, no upper body strength to speak of, and there is a reason why I was claimed goalie as my position on the team (for all of you who didn't get that, it just means my kick is horrid and my aim is BAD; even though, yes, most goalies have great aim and leg strength, I am not one of them).

So yes, I was in a very bad position right now.

Looking to my left I saw an empty street with a darkening sky above the buildings. Looking to my right, I pretty much saw the same thing, only the sky was darker and more buildings had their gas lights on. Joy. I blinked and thought for a moment. What was the best place to be when pirates attack the city? Hm, let's see now. The fort? Maybe - actually, probably, since none of them would want to go near there because of all the red coats with pointy metal weapons and things that explode... but then again, these are _dead_ pirates we're talking about...

Okay, so now that I've decided to go to the fort thingie, where the bleeding heck was it? I sighed both internally and externally. Fabulous; I get to wander around these mucky streets in a two billion pound dress with a sack full of twenty first century clothing trying to find a fort so that I won't be killed and/or captured by undead pirates. Oh, the fun I will have.

I scrunched my already-starting-to-burn nose (what? I'm a red-head, we have fair skin and there's no sun screen here) at the thought, but hiked up my skirts and took a step to the right nonetheless. I am a Gryffindor, gosh darn it all, and I was not about to laze about until I got maimed by pirates -

Speaking of which, I think I just heard a cannon going off.

Okay, so I'm hiding in this alley right near the fort thing, right? And I'm minding my own business, trying not to get stabbed or blown up by one of those scurvy pirates, when out of no where I am grabbed from behind. Now, I may not be a good fighter (or a fighter at all, since I'm more likely to hurt myself than my opponent), but I have a set of lungs on me that an Opera singer would be envious of. So, when I got grabbed by this strange person from behind, I'm pretty sure you can guess what it was that I did.

A hand clamped around my mouth before I was halfway through a single breathe, and a voice rough in my ear. The rancid smell of the pirate behind me really made me wish that they had hot showers and toothbrushes back here. Unfortunately, I have a feeling that they won't be invented for a while yet, sadly.

"Now, yer goin' to be a goo' lass, aren' ya?" said Stinky behind me. "Yer goin' ta be a goo' lass an' do as yer told..." Oh. My. God. Please let that be a rat on my leg, ohpleasepleasepleaseplease. EW. No, I honestly don't think rats can climb that high. The guy behind me chuckled darkly as he moved his hand higher, hence making my eyes shut tighter. Finally, I just couldn't take it; he had kissed (that term is very loosely used, by the way) my bare neck. I squeaked shrilly and bit down on the hand that was still over my mouth and stomped on the foot closest to me. "Bloody (bleeped out for the posterity of the readers), woman!" I turned around to see him jumping up and down on one foot and clutching the other with an injured hand.

Any other time this would've been a Kodak moment, but right now, I was too flippin' scared to do much else than run like a chicken without its head towards the fort. I honestly didn't care about trying to hide in another alley so as not to be stabbed right now. If they could find me once, they could find me again. As soon as I got to the entrance to the fort - the only entrance that I could see, at any rate - I saw pirates coming out. Oh, God, why me? Who the heck did I kill in a past life to deserve this?! So, being the innovative person I am, I dove behind some random barrel to escape capture once again. As they passed, I noticed two things about these pirates:

1) They had horrible hygiene and looked like they hadn't changed clothes in, oh, a century I'd say.

2) They were the same two pirates whom visited the Jack in the cell in the movie.

Oh, so _that's_ where I was. Well, at least now I knew that I could go to a sleep over with Lee and Cap'n Jack. That should be... interesting. Lord knows I could use a good laugh or two after that attempted molestation from an undead pirate.

And this is how I found Lee asleep in a grime infested cell with Jack Sparrow whittling away at a dogs bone. Fun. I was just clanking my way down the stone stairs that led to the place all the while trying not to fall over (hey, you try going down steep steps in a skirt - ooh, alliteration) when Ol' Jack decided to look up and find me there, struggling my heart out.

"Oi, you there," he shouted over to me. I looked up, sure that I looked like a deer in the head lights with far too frizzy red hair (after all, that's what the heat does to my ever awful hair) and blinked at him. He looked back at me. I blinked again and slowly took the last step off of the stairs, hoping to God, Merlin, Circe, and every other deity I could think of that I didn't fall flat on my face. Well, looks like they were taking a day off, since I in fact _did_ fall, and did in fact look like the loser I am. Fantastic.

"Ugh," I groaned as I pushed myself off of the dirty floor and onto my hands and knees. Perfect; just perfect. I sighed and stood on wobbly legs. I officially hate cobblestone _anything_. I hissed as my hand started to throb lightly; great, and I get to scrape up my hands. This is just the best vacation ever. If anyone can't tell that's sarcasm... then there is no hope in the world.

I sighed as I looked up at Jack whom was ogling me - both because he was curious and because he was a pirate and that's just what they do (ogle at women, that is). I glared at him, which in turned made him quirk his head in what I'm sure Lee would say was an "adorkable" fashion. Don't ask my why she says that, she just does, weirdo that she is.

I glared harder at him - if that is at all possible, which I'm _pretty_ sure it is, but ya never know... Okay, so to my glaring didn't seem to effect him at all. That made me a little pissy. I mean, isn't it bad enough that I'm not in my own time, possibly my own universe, with bad hair, skin that's starting to burn, scraped hands, and the guy I fancy is going to go gallivanting off on a ship with a mangy pirate? Honestly. I really did NOT need this.

"What? What are you looking at you scurvy, _vile _little pirate?!" I practically growled at him, scowling. My voice raised an octave and I was pretty sure I was doing a darn good impression of an enraged Elizabeth Swann (Keira Knightly, whichever you prefer). My drama teacher would have been proud... if I was still in High School, that is. Sparrow seemed a little affronted by my actions, but what really drew my attention was a groan from the back of his cell.

I scrambled over to the cell bars just as that psychopathic brunette that I call my best friend groaned out her favourite morning phrase (whether it was morning or not, she still said it when she woke up. Hm. Maybe I should rename it to "wake phrase". Just a thought).

"Mmmhermesmm. Five more minutes, mom..." she said blearily, half talking to the wall, half talking to me (I assume, at least, since my high pitched voice was the thing that woke her from her... beauty sleep). She rolled over and off of the stone bench in the back corner of the (dirty) cell. "Britney Spears!" She gasped out - well, more like slurred out, but still - and snapped open her eyes. She groaned and let her head thump back against the stone floor. I sighed and shook my head at her antics.

"Lee...Lee..." I said, trying to wake her up. Now, in any normal situation, this would work. After all, she is a horrible sleeper, when she is _able_ to get any rest, and therefor is easy to wake up. But right now, this is not the case. She simply ignores my call and grouses out some mumbled sentence about pop stars and alarm clocks. I glared; then I huffed. It was evident that she just wasn't going to wake up any time soon.

I turned my back to the bars of the cell and swiftly looked for the cleanest part of the stone bench that was on the opposite wall to the cells (for visitors, or so I assumed), and laid down using my make-shifty bag as a pillow. I could feel heavily kohl lined eyes trained on me, but right now I really didn't care. That ogling, no-good, dirty pirate would get an earful in the morning.

Right now I was just too dang tired.

So. With thoughts of good-for-nothing-sleep-deprived-friends and nasty pirates in my mind, I blanked out into the Land of Nod, hoping that I would wake up before Will got there in the morning. After all, that was one of my (several) favourite scenes.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes. Review NOW. Please. As a birthday gift?  
-puppy eyes-  
You know you wanna...  
-gives out cake and icecream to any and all reviewers-

- Delu


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Rants:** -dance- YES! First fic I've ever gotten to Chapter Seven on! Okay, so, here are my MOST AWESOME REVIEWERS EVER. I love you all. -snick-

JackLuver  
MistFairie93  
CaptainSparrow-luv  
AbbieNormal182  
The Shadow111  
Portages D. Yumi  
Artemis-L-Malfoy  
K.D. Sparrow  
bookworm97  
Reviews For The Poor

**Word Count: **1894

**

* * *

Fell Too Far**

**Chapter Seven**

So. Mornings. I hate them. Always have. My general dislike for them started because of the fact that they woke me up only a few hours after I'd (hopefully) managed to get to sleep back home. Insomnia, remember? Now, how it is that I can actually sleep (semi-peacefully, might I add) in this time/universe/thing is beyond me. But, I'm going to go with the old phrase and not look a gift horse in the mouth.

Bad things tend to happen when I do.

Or don't, sometimes. My life just sucks like that. Seriously, sometimes I think my life is one big joke after another for a sadistic deity that's out there somewhere. It's not like I've ever done anything horribly wrong - like kill someone or throw bubble gum in someones hair right before picture day. Which, in fact, the latter has happened to me. Which, well, sucks if you've ever had it done to you.

I looked like an effeminate ten year old boy that year.

So. Yes. I hate mornings - as I've explained in a round-about way, I think. Meh. Oh well, it amused me. Back to the point of my little spiel, though:

As much as I hate any regular morning, I tend to hate irregular ones even more. What's an irregular morning, you ask? Well, waking up on a small rock-like bench with a humid heat pressing down on you is considered an irregular morning for me. Oh, and waking up to see bar cells and my best friend in a Victorian style dress. Or, any dress for that matter.

Yeah, it was just a _tad _bit awkward.

Note: Sarcasm.

But, anyway, I woke up with a killer headache - _again_ - on the gritty stone floor of the jail cell I was in. Hey, at least I knew where I was this time, right? I looked to my right after seeing my aforementioned friend and found the drunken pirate of my dreams fiddling away with a bone in the cell door.

"It's not going to work, ya know," I mumbled to him. He gave a little glare over his shoulder at me, which basically said, "shut up or I'll hit you; and yes, I will do it, I _am_ a pirate after all."

Well, it was either that or: "I want my Barbie back!"

But, I thought it was safe to assume that he didn't know what a Barbie was; and even if he did, he'd have it stashed somewhere in which no one would be able to find it. So, yes; I'll just go with the former of the two...

So, in recognition of his glower, I simply rolled my eyes and shrugged, sitting up from the floor and trying to get as much dirt off of me as possible. Ew, I think I just found seaweed in my hair... wait, has that been there since yesterday morning?!

Just kill me now. It's not like I can live without a shower and my Head & Shoulders shampoo anyways. This way is just quicker and more than likely less painful.

I was brought out of my suicidal thoughts with a grousing groan from Izzy on the other side of the bars. Well, looks like she's awake; whether she wants to be or not is another question, though.

"Izzy... Izzy..." I growled when she didn't wake up to my mutterings of her name. "IZZY!" I shouted at her, hoping that no guards would come. My third try hit the spot though, and my red-headed friend startled and fell off of her own bench-thing and hit her head with a resounding _smack._ I pursed my lips together and tried not to laugh.

Yes, I know: cruel much? But, meh; I shrug my shoulders to you.

"What the bloody - " She started mumbling as she rubbed the back of her head with her hand, trying to sit up. She failed, I laughed. She turned her head toward me and glared. "Shut up, Lee," she said, scowling.

"Make me."

"Don't make me come over there."

"Ch. Like you could do anything anyway."

"Wanna bet?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, I like a _challenge_, dearest."

"Have you forgotten which side of those bars you're on?"

"..."

"Ha!"

"Oh, do shut up. You had to run away from pirates all night _in a skirt_."

"You little - "

"Would you two just shut up, all ready?" Jack interrupted us, with a growl. "And I thought Pintel and Ragetti were bad..." he continued on, mumbling to himself.

I blinked at him and his outburst then looked back over to Iz; she looked quite like I felt. Huh. Who knew Cap'n Jack wasn't a morning person? Oh well.

"So..." I said, glancing out the window. The sun was only partially into the sky, telling me it was before noon, but what time, I don't know. "How long do you figure until Young William shows up -"

The sound of wood on brick came to our ears in a sudden burst. Ah. There he is. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jack fall back to the floor and pretend to be asleep. Weirdo. I glanced up to Iz before my eyes found Will. Huh, look at that; she'd just done the opposite of Jackie Boy over there: she'd stood up and called out, "Will!"

He looked over at Izzy and I could tell his rage-filled convo with Jack was just about to be held up. His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Mrs. Greyson? Whatever are you doing here with the likes of _them_?"

"Hey! I resent that," I cut in, scowling as I laced my arms through the bars of my cell. He continued on as if he hadn't heard me. Which is called selective hearing, dear children (and now I feel like Willy Wonka).

"Oh. Um. Hiding?" Her words stumbled as she tried to lie convincingly; but of course, she'd never been that great of a liar. He seemed to buy it, because, as much as he likes to think of himself as something more than a simpleton, he really isn't. He turned around to Jack and my's cell, and grabbed onto one of the bars.

"You, pirate!" Oh, way to shout, Will. Great, and now my headache has returned, full force! Joy.

"Eh?"

"You know of the _Black Pearl_?"

"I've 'eard of it," Jack said, sounding reluctant to give that information away.

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth?" Oooh. Mock Shock. Fun-o. "'Ave ye not 'eard the stories?

"_Captain_ Barbossa - " Jack and I said at the same time. Oops. Probably shouldn't do that... meh. Oh well. I took advantage of his pause and continued on with the words. "And his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta - an island what cannot be found, _except _by those who already know where it is."

Jack, Will, and Izzy all looked at me like I was nuts. I blinked back at them. Alright. What did I do this time? I looked around at them as they continued to stare at me... And then - I snapped.

"WHAT?!"

Well, that diverted their eyes in the following ways: Will) looked away, apparently ashamed at staring at a female for too long, pirate or no. Jack) slid back an inch or so at my outburst and looked at the other two. And, Izzy) who just rolled her eyes.

Riiiight. Crazies. Will went back to his convo with Cap'n Jack, lickety split, though, probably trying to forget my slightly-disturbing behavior.

"The ship's real enough - therefor it's anchorage must be a real place! Where is it?"

"Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate." Jack had that gleam in his eyes again; the one that kind of reminds me of Dumbledore when he's about to do something... Dumbledore-esque.

"And ye want to turn pirate yerself, is that it?"

"Never," Will said in a deadly low voice as he gripped onto a bar with white knuckles. His face took a decidedly different turn then; it went from anger-filled to ever-so depressed. "They took Miss Swann.."

"Ah! So it is that you've found a girl, Mr. Will-McEmoPants!" I burst out. What? Can't a girl contribute to a conversation going on right in front of her? I looked over at Iz after my Crazy Spout; she looked about the same as Will, and it was for almost the same reason. _Huh, she really does love that guy?_ I thought as I glanced between the two of them. She was close enough that if I tried to pat her on the shoulder I could, but I felt this was more of a huggy moment rather than pat on the back.

"You okay, Iz?" I asked softly. She looked up at me and nodded, sending me what she thought was a reassuring smile. She couldn't fool me, though, I've known her too long; she was hurting.

"M'fine. Just tired. Bloody stone benches," she said, her voice having an airy quality to it. "And this skirt. I swear it was trying to strangle me in the night." She gave a glare down at the baby blue dress of horror.

"Hey, it's better than having to share a cell with a pirate who practically tried to molest you," I whispered conspirtually as I looked over at Will and Jack; they were oblivious, they carried on the lines that Iz and I knew at heart. I saw her look over at Jack with wide hazel eyes full of humor and I knew I'd gotten her mind off of the Williz pairing.

"Agreed! Get me out," was all I heard before a great clanging resounded in the dungeons. Woot! Adventure time. I hopped over the bars and grabbed my 'affects' and started to follow Iz, who was following Will, who was following Jack. The latter of the two stopped and looked back at us, a look of confusion on their faces.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Izzy asked the corny joke.

"Well, you're not coming, Miss Greyson," Will said. "I mean, you - you're a woman!" He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Greeeat; I could see Iz's inner activist coming out.

"Listen here, you," she said, one hand on her hip and the other gesticulating with flare, "just because we're _females_ does not mean that we are any more inferior to you than Jack over there or-or Commodore Norrington, even!" She looked as if she was about to go on, but I cut her off with putting a hand to her forearm and giving her That Look that all best friends share. She harrumphed, but calmed down. I looked over at Will.

"We're going, Mr. Turner, whether you like it or not - " I put my hand up as he moved to interrupt "_because_... well, Captain Sparrow over there knows why, and that's all that's important at the moment, isn't that right, Jack?" I said, hoping to remind him of my pseudo-life story I gave him last night. He grimaced, but nodded.

"Really, I must insist - " Will started.

"Boy, just drop it. They're women, like you said. Bloody stubborn," Jack said gruffly. "Now c'mon, I don't fancy being put back in that cell again... today, at least."

And with that, we were off to steal the _Dauntless._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I know, I know I haven't updated since... -checks- _January_?! Really? Woah, I didn't even realize... I'm sorry, luvs! Truly. Time slipped away from me. But hey - at least I _did_ update. That has to count for something... right? Right?! -sigh- Well, anyway, thank you to all my lovely reviewers from Chapter Seven. You all are _amazing_.

sweetgirl8353  
EvanescentDream93  
CaptainESavvy  
Pyrogasmic  
Lightning Angel 64  
AbbieNormal182

**Are you going to have it continue on into DMC and AWE or end it at the end of CotBP?: **Yes, I do plan on continuing this on to DMC and AWE - it'll probably just take a really, really long time. Hang with me, dears.

**Word Count: **2,340

* * *

**Fell Too Far**

**Chapter Eight**

All right, so, _apparently_, it's harder to escape a jail house than it seems. I mean, there's more to it than just getting out of the stupid cell. You have to sneak past the guards, then the civilians, and not to mention the other prisoners in the other cells that are threatening to tattle if you don't let them out...

Luckily for us, our beloved Captain Sparrow knew how to maneuver around such obstacles. He debated with the other criminals using a wide varied vocabulary and a logical sense of reasoning.

...

All right, I lied.

Basically, he confused them with round-a-bout conversations and his slurred words. What? I was trying to give him a little credit, is that so bad? Okay, now I _really_ know the heat's getting to me...

I sighed loudly at myself, then in relief as we finally got back to the beach, past everyone. We didn't even get caught! It was great, really. I've never actually sneaked past anyone without getting caught, before. Shows you how many times I got caught sneaking in a three in the morning, when I was still a teenager.

"I feel old," I said, pouting, to Lee. She glanced back at me and scrunched up her brows.

"Old? How can you feel _old?_ You're twenty four, for Pete's sake!" She practically yelled at me. God, she's just so serious all the time. You'd think she was turning thirty or something...

"Just thinking about just how sneaky I was when I was younger, is all."

"Sneaky? Since when were you ever described as 'sneaky'?"

"Sarcasm, smart one."

"Psh. Didn't sound like it to me.." she grumbled. Her eyes widened."Oh, hush! Their starting their convo about the _Dauntless_." I immediately shut my face as I listened in. There are few conversations I will willingly shut up for, but if they're between Jack and Will, then you will have no complaints from me.

Yeah, see how much I love them (well, Will, really; Jack's Lee's man, so I have to be nice...-ish to him, at least; until she comes to her senses, that is)?

"We're going to steal a ship?" Will asked and Jack nodded. "_That_ ship?" He pointed over to the _Dauntless._

"Commandeer. We're goin' to commandeer _that_ ship," Jack corrected, tilting his head over toward the _Interceptor_, "Nautical term." He paused and turned toward us and said to Will, "One thing about your business, boy, or there's no use in yer goin': this girl, how far would ya go ter save her?" He queried, eyes narrowing skeptically.

"I'd die for her!" The Blacksmith said with vexation.

My heart did this weird little clenching thing it always did at this part in the movie, only ten times harder. I looked down and took a deep breath before we started toward open air. Lee slipped her hand in mine and gave it a squeeze.

"It'll be all right, luv," She said quietly to me before we both set off after the guys.

It'll be all right. Yes, I suppose it will be. After all, if everything turns out like it should (and why wouldn't it?) then Jack'll get the _Pearl_ back, not get hanged, Will and Elizabeth will set up their marriage, and everyone will live happily ever after until Beckett comes along.

Yes, yes. Right.

Then why do I feel so bad?

--

"How the _hell_ does this even work?" Lee said as we walked on the ocean's floor, on our way to the _Dauntless_.

"Physics! It's all got to do with buoyancy, gravitational pull and - " I started, always enthralled by science.

"Never mind! I don't want to know," Lee said, rolling her eyes back at me and smirking.

"Well, you're the one who asked, Miss I-don't-have-to-take-physics-it'll-never-apply-to-me," I huffed out, glaring coldly at her brunette curls. "Heh, you know, from back here, you kind of look like Hermione Granger with all that bushy hair," I said innocently enough. I saw Lee shudder in front of me and start mumbling something about know-it-all muggleborn princesses.

Let's just say we both have brunettes from fiction we hate.

"This is either madness," Will said in an amazed sort of voice from behind me, "or brilliance."

"Actually it's just - " I started, but Jack up at the front cut me off.

"It's amazing how often those two things coincide," he said gruffly and I could almost hear the smirk in his voice. I rolled my eyes and jumped over a crab trap.

"Will, watch out for the - " Again, I was cut off, only this time from a _crunch_ of wood being broken under water. "Never mind, then."

"You should even bother - he'll just do idiotic things anyway," Lee said off handily. "After all, he is a Turnip."

"Turnip?" Will asked, dumbfounded.

"Eh, never mind," I said to him. I tried (and failed) to kick Lee's shins in front of me. I hate water sometimes. Lee started to crack up and nearly tipped the boat. "Watch it!

"Watch it!" she said back to me for apparently no reason at all. I started to mutter something under my breathe, before Jack cut me off. Again.

"All right, now we let go of the boat and swim up te the side of the ship and climb," he said gruffly. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, how exactly are we gonna get to the deck, anyway?" Lee asked. Good question. The Captain just gave her a look that said, "Really? Come on, you're smarter than that!" or something like that - although Lee would probably say something about Barbies when given that look, I'm sure. Don't listen to her.

"We _climb_," he said slowly, as if speaking to a child. Oh, burn!

"Great..." my insane friend grumbled.

On the count of three, we let go of the boat and started to swim up to the top - or, at least, Lee and I did. I saw Jack stay back for a moment to get the lobster trap off of Will's leg and drag the rope up with him. Oh, yeah, we needed that, didn't we? Before too long, my lungs started to burn from lack of proper air so I swam as quickly as I could to the top, arriving just before the black dots became fully upon my eyes. I gasped as I was pulled back under, water invading my gaping mouth.

I knew I hated dresses for a reason.

I bobbed at the surface of the water and quickly yelled out, "Lee!" and saw her swimming towards me. I was pulled under again by that stupid blue contraption before I felt a strong arm about my waist and a knife at the back of my dress, ripping it off. Soon, I was left in only my under dress thing that I had stolen and the shorts I had kept on under that. What? They were Dolche and Gabbana (and before you ask - no, I can't afford them, they were a gift. So there.).

I turned in the warm arms that held me and found myself staring at an incredibly dashing blacksmith. Oh great googlie mooglies, I could die right now and not care.

"Uh, I just - you were - and Jack suggested - " he said, looking incredibly flustered. He kept trying to avoid my eyes, a hard thing to do since he was still holding me up (not that I was complaining). I put my hands to his face and stilled him, my hazel eyes looking deeply into his dark ones.

"Will, it's okay. And thank you," I said softly. After all, who knows if Lee actually would have been able to help me - she has no knife that I know of - and if it wasn't him then it would have been Jack. And I would have thanked him just the same... right?

I had a feeling that my thanking Will was much more intimate than if I would have Jack, though, and I couldn't help but blush.

"Come on, love birds, we've got a ship to scale!" Lee called to us, about ten feet away. Somehow she and Jack had managed to wrap the rope around the second railing and Sparrow had started to climb up. Will let go of me quickly, and we both swam to the rope and started up after my insane friend.

And I had been enjoying that, too. Blast her.

Anyway, we'd finally reached deck (with no little amount of panting from both Lee and I) and I could here the next lines starting.

"Everyone stay calm! We're taking over this ship," Jack said to Gillette and his men.

"Shaving cream!" Lee and I shouted and started giggling insanely.

"Aye! Avast!" Will shouted, drawing his sword and jumping the rail to stand by Jack. The soldiers laughed while Jack, Lee, and I just gave him strange looks.

"Honestly, dude, you have to speak _actual_ pirate-ese, not this stereotypical mumbo jumbo. You're making us all look like fools!" Lee said to him, shaking her head. He looked confused but properly chastised.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a couple of _girls_," Gillette said snottily, "You'll never make it out of the bay."

Jack stuck his pistol at Gillette. "Son... I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" I heard Lee sigh next to me. The men didn't move, but looked frightened at his little 'threat.' "Weeell?" He drug out, waiting.

"Move it you scabrous dogs before I have your guts for garters!" Lee threatened, a glare on her face and her lips pursed thin. If you've never seen Lee with such a look on her face - and let's face it, you haven't - then you don't truly know how scary she can be. Trust me.

The men started scurrying about (as I knew they would) and hoisted off in a longboat. I could hear their shouting as they told the Commodore that we'd taken over the ship (my first act of piracy! How thrilling). I saw Jack messing with the ropes and waving his arms in the air as he showed Will to fling them higher. Lee was poking about some barrels and I made the decision to go talk to her. We hadn't spoken that much since we got sucked into this world (as fan fiction-y as that sounds, it's true), and I was in desperate need of my Sister-in-all-but-blood.

"'Ello, luv," I said, wrapping my arms about myself, still damp from the water. She looked up and gave me a grin. Glancing between where I was and where the two guys were, it changed to a sly one and I could see her molten eyes take on a cunning gleam.

"So," she said casually and far too innocently, "I saw you and Will getting cozy down in the water earlier," she teased. It worked and I blushed.

"Oh, hush! He was just helping me - you know, _saving my life?_" I said, knowing it was mostly true, not wanting to admit I saw something in those eyes of his. Blast, I can't get attached. _He was helping you, that's all,_ I told myself.

"Uh-huh, sure - and you didn't have you're hands delicately splayed across his strong jaw line at all, or anything."

"Oh, shut up - I know you were probably hyperventilating last night in that cell with Jack, so you have no room to talk. And since when did you become a romance novelist?"

"Touché."

"Or speak french."

"I'll have you remember, I took two years in high school!"

"Yes, and you passed, I know. Doesn't mean they actually taught you anything, though."

"Eh..."

Our little chat was shortened by Jack calling out, saying we were ready to hide. Not that he'd bothered to explain anything to us, or anything. I guess whatever Lee had said to him was a pretty good lie (I doubt she'd tell him the truth - even after what he's been through, time and universe traveling college students is still pretty unbelievable) and he just figured that we knew what was going down.

Knowing Lee, it's probably something fortune teller-ish.

We hid behind another set of barrels at the end (bow?) of the boat - ship... whatever, and as soon as the _Interceptor_ came up to us, Jack and Will grabbed two ropes and one of us, and we swung across the gap.

I reveled in the feel of Will's arms around me once more - but it seemed far too short. Only moments later (though it felt far longer) we were aboard the ship and cutting all ties. I could hear Norry shouting at his crew to get back over here, but it was too late. I laughed with Lee when some guy went flying into the ocean.

"George, George, George of the Jungle watch out for that - " Lee sang.

"Oooh, eeeee, ah!" I went.

"Tree!"

Done with our little chant, we sat back to listen to the last line of this scene.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd 'ave a 'ard time of it by ourse'ves!" Jack yelling back, waving his hat. I heard Lee give another deep sigh, like she always did at this part of the movie. I rolled my eyes and said,

"Oh, yes, because _I_ have it bad. Uh-huh." She glared and shoved me playfully so that I swayed to the side. I laughed and suddenly I felt that this scenario could be a lot worse.

I mean, common! How many fans could say they've had William Turned tear off their dress?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **So I updated... wow, about a year ago now. Huh, didn't think it'd been that long... Ugh. SORRY. Yeah, you know, I grew a life in my backyard and it needs constant attention. -eyeroll- I really am sorry, but I did warn you it'd take my super long. I'm a procrastinator. Heh. Well, here are my FABULOUS reviewers whom I LOVE and ADORE and SMOTHER with LOVE and ADORATION. Just incase the point didn't get across. -wink-

Helsayx  
ninja dreamkeeper  
Sparkles In The Sun  
OnimeKyo-Kyuubi  
LM1991  
NejisDarkNymph  
KittenKez

**Word Count:** 1,591

**

* * *

Fell Too Far**

**Chapter Nine**

All right, here's the low-down:

- Will had gotten Jack and I out of jail,

- The four of us headed out towards the bridge next to the docks and defied logic (or so I say - DON'T LISTEN TO A THING IZZY TELLS YOU! Being able to breathe underwater is just _crazy_),

- Izzy practically got felt up by her favourite character, without even trying,

- We'd _commandeered_ a ship,

- Tricked a Commodore,

- Commandeered _another_ ship from said Dork-In-Wig,

- and are currently sailing toward a notorious pirate town.

Do you see how much fun being a pirate is? At least - it is so far. I'm not stupid - I know it'll get dangerous just as soon as we set foot on Tortuga - but for now, I'm soaking it up for all it's worth. A tap at my shoulder brought me from my reverie and I glanced over at a very frazzle haired Izzy.

"Hm?" I mumbled at her, watching her wrap her arms closer to her body.

"What say you to finding some decent clothes on this spit of wood?" she said in her American-fied English accent, hair still stringy from the underwater joy ride we took only about an hour ago. I looked down at my own faded black long sleeves and nodded. We hopped up from some barrels we were sitting on (those things are everywhere, I'm telling you) and headed below decks to where I knew the storage was.

I will be forever grateful for that minuscule Yacht Club thing my high school had (not that any of us owned yachts... or boats, for that matter) - I'd be able to somewhat help with shiply chores and not be such a nuisance.

Okay, so not _as much_ of a nuisance. Happy?

Eh, whatever. We all know I'm only here to party anyway.

At any rate - Izzy and I had found the cargo, or what appeared to be the cargo, in the back of the _Interceptor_. There were chests, barrels (seriously, what in God's name could be in those things; I'm tempted... but my self preserving nature takes the better half of me), and crates of all sorts of things.

"Let's try the chests, Lee-Lee," Iz uses my nickname fondly and we both start rummaging through the leather bound things.

One of the first I opened held all sorts of blades, guns, and ammo for said shooting devices. I'd inferred that they'd belonged to possibly the second mate, seeing as they weren't in the Captain's Quarters or the armory, and had a momentary flash of guilt. Here, in this world, these people were real; they had families, lives, and possessions. No matter how awe inspiring being a mock-pirate could make me feel, I was still just some Texas-U girl from Florida whose parents taught her better than this.

I had to shake the feeling away; it was too late for that.

"Iz, my love, look here. Weapons!" I say grinning from ear to ear. I was holding out a wooden beam type thing to her, the surface stained dark with intricate carvings in it, and possibly a weight on it's inside. It was a lot heavier than it appeared.

"Oh, a baton!" She exclaimed, nearly snatching it from my outstretched arms. I snickered at her when she nearly dropped the thing, not realizing it's full weight. Ah, naive little Izzy.

"Wait - aren't those the things little girls wanting to be cheerleaders use? You know, all plasticy and whatever?" I asked, scrunching my nose in concentration. And then she gave me the Look; obviously I said something stupid.

Again.

I sighed and said, "All right, what did I do this time?" then waited for her drawn out explanation, as always.

Taking a deep breathe, she started, "A baton is only a child's plaything in our time, my dearest Lee; where on earth do you think it came from? Firstly, it evolved from the club that cavemen used, inspired the cane that many aristocracy and elderly have a use for, and what's more logical to a man in survival mode than, 'I need something to whack 'im with!'?"

Yeah, that was one breathe. Feel my pain.

"All right, all right, sorry," I said, putting my hands up in defense, "didn't know."

"Well now you do; so let's find some clothes, yeah?"

"But I haven't gotten _my_ weapons yet," I whined pathetically. Pouting, I stuck out my lower lip and gave her my best puppy dog eyes.

"You do realize that doesn't work when you're soaking wet and actually smell like dog, right?" She said, giving me a queer look. "But, whatever. I've got mine, it'd be a shame to my ears to have to hear you pout about yours," she finished, sticking out her tongue.

"Oh, real mature, Izzy. Real mature."

And with that last word (and the sticking out of my own tongue), I started looking for my own deadly weapon. It wasn't long before I found the perfect one: a rapier, thinner and lighter than a short sword, plus stronger folded metal to boot. And look, silver filigree laid in the handle - wait, that sounded familiar... "Uh oh."

"What?" Izzy asked, glancing from her position next to some chests with clothing in them. Of course she'd be the one to find the clothing; such a girly girl. "Find a dead body or something?" She muttered.

"What - no! Ew, weirdo. I think I just found Norry's precious sword," I held out the handle. "Look, silver filigree."

"Norry had _gold_ filigree, luv, not silver. Probably just some rich-boy crew member whose daddy bought it for their term of service." She shrugged off. Shrugging myself, I went through the weapons again. When I was done, I'd found two small knives, one of which I tossed to Iz and the other I placed in the belt that she'd tossed me. I also found a baton sling that looked like it was made just for her brand new lead filled piece of wood; again, tossed it to her.

Jumping up from the crate I sauntered over to the trunk that I saw Iz poking curiously at.

"It's locked," she said with child like amazement.

"Yes, dear, they did have lock-and-key in this time as well," I said in a motherly voice, patting her frizzled, red hair. I looked at the lock on the trunk and then stole the baton whatever from Iz's belt. With an indignant, "Hey, that's mine!" from Iz, I took the heavy metaled wood and _smacked!_ it against the locked. With a cracking pop, the lock fell off. I grinned victoriously but Iz just huffed and stole her baton back.

"Couldn't have let _me_ hit it like a barbarian?" She asked, grumpy.

"Of course not, you would have killed the poor chest!"

And with that we rifled through yet another trunk of somebody else and starting throwing clothes around like teenagers that we once were. In the end I ended up with a _fabu_ black and silver-stitched vest and a standardized puffy white shirt; I kept my jeans because, well, there was no way I was giving those up. You know, normal jazz. Iz on the other hand took things way out of proportion and started to make a runway model out of herself.

"Iz, you cannot go swashbuckling looking like that," I stared, mouth agape. White shirt? Yes. Vest? Yes. Pants? Yes. The difference between us? Her vest look like a child's, cutting off at her ribcage (black in color - what? we wanted to match); the shirt was miraculously green (though where she could have actually found a colored shirt I couldn't only guess); and the pants were the shorts we rolled into this crazy town on. Dulce and Gabbana I think she said.

Leave it to here to find fashionable clothing in the 17th century. Lord.

"Why not?" she whined, pouting out her lower lip. I sighed and shook my head. I could never resist her pout. She grinned joyously and clapped her hands, recognizing my defeat. Damned manipulative chit. With one last resigned sigh I started up the stairs with Iz hot on my heels.

***

After a few curious, lusty, and bashful looks at our outfits (let's just say those shorts of Iz's were apparently not one size fits century) we pulled into the port of Tortuga. We had missed the blow out of our -- I mean _the_ men while on our skirmish for new stuffs. Looking over at the now bustling town at twilight I could see why Jack loved being a pirate so much. I was amazed at the hustle and scurry of the people (namely, prostitutes and drunks with the occasional bar-owner kicking said consumers out and away) and I could feel my mouth drop as I took it all in.

"Amazing..." I said quietly. A moment later I was surprised by a ringed hand on my shoulder and I jumped, turning my head swiftly causing brown locks to fall in my eyes. I found Jack with a small smile on his face as his deep brown eyes traveled where my were but a moment before.

"That, luv, is but a mere part of a being a pirate is all abou'," he said with what I felt was affection as he turned his eyes toward my own gray.

And with that we headed for the next and first dangerous part of this crazy dream: Tortuga.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** So I felt REALLY REALLY REALLY bad about not updating for, you know, an entire flippin' year so I decided to post another chapter! Yay? Anyone? SO. Reviewers. They, well YOU, are as amazing as always. And I told you I would update, and I did!

singeylove  
ell the weasel  
NejisDarkNymph

**Word Count: **1469

**

* * *

**

**Fell Too Far**

**Chapter Ten**

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life tha' has neve' breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet tha' is Tortuga, savvy?" Jack said, waving his arms with a flourish. "Wha' do you think?" He grinned back at us with those gold teeth.

Um. Ew.

Of course, I couldn't say that out loud -- and not only for Sparrow's sake. Lee seemed to be quite taken with this island of ruffians, drunks, and wh-- erm, sociables. Why? I have no clue, she's always been weird that way, but I wouldn't insult something she seemed to have so much interest in. Well, unless it's Captain Sparrow over there, but he's fair game.

"It's, uh, great," I said with a forced smile (though, if Will's own face was to go by it was more of a grimace).

"It'll linger," said Mr. Hottie. Mmm, love that line.

And so we headed to a deeper part of town. Unfortunately for Jackie boy over there, that meant _sociables_.

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted," he said and turned back towards the street. His eyes lit up and a sly smile crept on his face. Oh, this part was good. "Scarlett!" he boomed, happy to see such a familiar face.

_Slap!_

His head flew to the side as the red headed strumpet huffed off. "Not sure I deserved that," he said with a small frown. Me, well, I couldn't help but snickering. "Giselle!" he said with that same smile as a blond bimbo huffed up to us, cleavage jut out and a frown on that overly done face.

"'Oo was she?" the blond said snottily. She glanced back at Lee and myself (as both of us were laughing quite hard at this point), sizing us up. And with a glare at us, "And 'oo are _they_? You go for the runts now, do ya?"

Heh heh. Hey -- wait a minute! I may be on the short side, but I _ain't_ no runt!

"Wha'?"

_Slap!_

And with that the second strumpet flounced her way back to the rock she crawled out from under. Jack's face had an undeniable hand print across it as he said, "I may have deserved tha'," in a disappointed tone.

"Yes, well, Jack-love, that's what you get for being such a playa," Lee said with a smirk as she did an imitation flounce toward the _Faithful Bride_.

"That's what you get, that's what you get," I parroted, grabbing Will's arm and looping it with my own. We followed after Lee, who stopped once she realized she had no earthly idea she was going, and then Jack, toward a randomly placed well in the middle of a carousing pack of drunkards. Jack and Will both grabbed a bucket and started filling, Will's face very confused and _very_ adorable. I heard snickering from my right and turned toward that brunette of a roommie of mine.

"What are you laughing at, ye lint licker?" I teased, poking her vested side.

"That look on your face," she laughed at me.

"Look, what look? I see no look!" I shouted in an indignant way.

"Well of course you don't, it's on _your_ face, dum-dum." She rolled her eyes. "It's a look of adoration and -- dare I say it? -- _gasp_ -- looove," she cackled.

"Oh, shut up, you chit," I stuck out my tongue. "Besides, it's not like you don't have some residual fan worship for your little birdie over there," I pointed out. But as I said it a strange look crossed her usually confident face.

I couldn't quite place it on her, as I'd never truly seen her taken before, but I knew the look from countless romance movies. I gasped. "Oh. My. God. You _love_ him, don't you," I hissed out. Of course, that was quite hypocritical of me (as what I felt for Will was almost tangible), but I was in such shock! Lee was always the strong one, always the one to see things through not just a one night stand but a long term affection. I was the one who believed in love at first sight and yet here she was already quite smitten with this roguish pirate.

Wow.

"Wow."

All right, so I had to say what was on my mind. Sue me.

Before Lee could make any sort of reply, we were pushed toward a pig pen at the corner where the original mutton chop was at.

---

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" shouted the old sailor as Sparrow threw the bucket of water on him. "Mother's love! Jack!" Gibbs gasped out, now fully awake. "You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck." Aw, he sounded almost exasperated.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it," said Jack, now fully in his element, crouching down to Gibbs' level. "The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

Hmm. That sounded almost plausible! Oh, dear, I'm starting to see what Lee likes in this fellow. I still like Will better! Look at that hair! And that backside!

With my inner monologue going, I almost miss the next few lines.

"Aye, that'll about do it," Gibbs said. He gasped out in outrage a moment later as Will threw his own bucket o' hydration on top of his already soaking form. "Blast! I'm already awake!" the white haired man shouted in irritation.

"That was for the smell," Will and I said in unison. Gibbster and William turned to give me each a queer look to which I replied with a coy smile only we Greyson girls have mastered. Well, us and Scarlett O'Hara.

With our detour now done, our little posse headed to the final destination of the night, the _Faithful Bride._

---

"_'Keep a sharp eye,'_" I imitated with a huff. I was poised next to Will keeping a 'sharp eye' for anything suspicious in the tavern. Right. That's like asking a blind man if he sees any shadows. Pft, really. Lee had snatched a few of those silvery coins I believed were shillings from a man passed out at the door and was nagging at the tender for a clean glass in which to put the rum she was purchasing in. Again, kettle meet pot. YOUR BLACK.

Anyway.

"So, Will I Am," I said causing said cutie to turn his chocolate eyes toward me. I swear I almost melted like the Hershey's those orbs imitate.

"Yes, Miss. Isabella?" he asked in such an innocent voice.

"Please, Will, _Izzy_. My name is Izzy," I pleaded, hoping my hazel eyes would open up large enough. Puppy dog looks are the best. And... yes, it seemed as though he bought it.

"All right, _Izzy_," he said softly as he stared at me. I passed a shiver that had nothing to do with cold and a moment later remembered to breathe.

"Thank you, Will," I said just as quietly. And, was it me, or was the distance between us steadily getting smaller...?

"Hellooooo, love birds!" grinned Lee, apparently back from her adventure to the bar and back. My dark haired Adonis and I jumped apart like guilty teenagers. I was VERY happy for the shoddy lighting the room offered as I'm sure my Irish history would reveal itself as it turned my face a deep, beet red. I snuck a glance at Mr. Turner over there and caught a peek of his own flush that rose on the back of his neck.

At least I know my imagination was to contribute for that intimate moment we _almost_ had.

Damn Lee.

I caught the cheshire grin that was hinting on her lips and I knew she did that on purpose. Before I could execute my revenge of killing her with a rusty spoon, I caught a snippet of the conversation behind me.

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" I heard the rough voice of Sparrow. That cur! I knew I was forgetting something about this scene and by the look on Will's face he'd heard it too, though no doubt he was trying to figure out what was really going on.

I sighed resignedly to myself and merely watched as Lee sniffed at the alcoholic concoction in her tankard.

"I asked for a Cosmopolitan, but I have a feeling they ran out..." she said in a sad tone as she grimace into her cup.

I nearly fell to the floor laughing as she gagged on the rum.

Maybe I could forgive her for earlier.

Maybe.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** So, I wanted to get this last bit of _Tortuga: the MiniSeries_ out of the way to make room for the true plotline that Ted and Terry manufactured. Actually, I feel kind of accomplished doing three chapters in three days. On to my amazing reviewers:

NejisDarkNymph  
Singeylove  
Ell the Weasel -- YES, I am planning on finishing three stories for the three movies. Hopefully before the apocolypce comes, but you never know. -laugh-

Oh and PS: A little surprise at the end. I bet no one saw this one coming. -wink-

**Word Count:** 1987

**

* * *

**

**Fell Too Far**

**Chapter Eleven**

I had to do it. And why was that? Well because it just wasn't fair for Iz and Will to have _two_ moments when I still hadn't wrangled Jack into _one_.

Jealousy is an evil monster.

And so with my Ruining-of-the-Moments-Between-Iz-and-Will-Plot-Number-One out of the way, I decided it was time to try the ever infamous rum.

"I asked for a Cosmopolitan, but I have a feeling they ran out..." I said, disappointment seeping through my tone. I was weary about trying this too sweet smelling fluid. It looked like ruby colored motor oil and I wasn't sure if my body could actually process it. You know how they say that 21st century goers couldn't eat the foods of the Victorian age and whatever. Maybe this rum was like that!

I grimaced down into the mug.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea... But me being my ever courageous (or stupid, depending on who you're talking to and if I've insulted them that day) self, I threw a gulp back. My reaction was instantaneous in that I gagged trying desperately to get that disgusting _stuff_ from my body.

"It burrrrns!" I shouted, not lying about the searing sensation that charred the back of my throat. My voiced was raspy and I could feel my eyes tearing up. Never, not once in my now two years of actually being in the legal age of alcoholism, have I tasted something so strong. "What is this? 100 proof or something?" I said, my eyes glaring a hole into the accursed cup still in my hands.

"Wha' the bloody 'ell is the lass doing now?" I heard Jack say over me. I was currently bent over trying to cough up the non-existent remnants of the sludge I had recently indulged in. I looked up at him through squinted eyes.

"How is it possible that you consume this stuff like a fish in water?" I asked, incredulous and gesturing at the mug. His lips turned into a grin that had my knees even weaker than they already were.

"Ah! Decided to partake in the finest thing Tortuga has to offer, eh?" he commented with that grin. Unfortunately for my poor nerves, he glanced wickedly over at a group of whores who gave him flirty looks and muttered, "well, maybe not _the_ finest..."

And that was the last straw that I could take. Without further ado, or any conscious thought at all, I tossed back the rest of my drink like a shot. I could see Will and Iz look at me like I was nuts -- and let's face it, I probably was -- but I accomplished what I'd hoped to. Jack's mocha eyes were looking at me with curiosity as I held down the bile that threatened to rise up and I could tell he was impressed.

Well, at least I knew one thing: no matter what century, men like him are still impressed when a woman can hold her liquor.

"See? I _knew_ ye couldn' resis' the call of such a pure thing as rum!" Jack shouted and grabbed my arm with his large, warm hand. He started to drag me to the bar with a grin on his face and I in turn grabbed Izzy's hand and she snatched up Will's. The two of them had blushes on their faces and I couldn't care enough to ruin their little moment.

I had a feeling I was on my was to my own little Moment-Number-One with Jack anyway.

---

An hour into the binge that Jack had started me on Iz and Will had already secluded themselves to a dark corner of the bar. I was on my third drink and my little birdie over there just kept ordering more. Pleasantly numb, I could almost hear a buzz as I laughed at some idiotic joke that Jack had said and I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

I guess I was laughing too hard because the next thing I knew I was air born. I shut my eyes quickly as things started to shift of their own accord and I toppled forward onto something hard and surprisingly warm. My eyes were still closed, though, so I had no clue what it was. All I knew was that I was suddenly feeling very tired and I didn't want to move.

"I knew you wanted me, luv, but couldn' ye wai' till we got to the room?" I heard the deep voice of Jack's. Suddenly my new pillow was rumbling under me and in the back of my head I realized that he must be laughing at me. In any other situation I'd have set him right -- no one laughs at Terra Lee Palafox unless _I_ said so! -- but at that moment I couldn't bring myself to care.

I merely mumbled something vaguely into his coat as I got a whiff of his scent: something too sweet (probably the rum), a hint of smoke I could contribute to gunpowder, and a salty tang no doubt due to the sea.

My _God_ it smelt good.

I basically smashed my nose into his chest as I dared to open my eyes up at him. He was grinning down at me and I knew that he'd be making fun of me later but something about that rum dulled my caring reflexes and I just closed my eyes again. A moment later a feeling of weightlessness came over me and strong arms brought me even closer to that smell I longed for. It took me a moment to figure out that he'd picked me up and was walking us over to somewhere. I murmured something against his chest again and he glanced down at me as I opened up my eyes.

"Wha' was that, luv?" He asked and I could just _tell_ that he felt smug about getting me smashed.

"I said," I paused to remember exactly what it was, "uh... som'thin'..." I furrowed my brows. My pillow started to rumble again and I tried hitting that tanned chest but it was more like a pet. Hmm, pet pet. Nice birdie.

"I'm yer birdie now, eh?" He said and I must've just said that petting thing out loud. Strangely I felt no embarrassment and merely nodded my head.

"Yus, my birdie," I murmured as I continued petting his chest, trying to find something not cloth covered. I finally succeeded as he paused his walking. That buzzing noise was still filling my ears but I could hear the rattling of a door knob and I vaguely guessed he must have rented a room. What felt like two seconds later I was put down from my decidedly comfortable cradle onto something lumpy. I groaned in protest as my petting was stopped and I grabbed onto the first stitch of cloth I could find. I pulled him back down to me and I stared into his mocha eyes.

We stayed that way for about all of two seconds before I did something that was probably inappropriate and I would be blushing about later:

I kissed him.

---

UGH.

I am _never_. Drinking. Again.

I woke up on something lumpy with a bare recollection of what happened the night before. I was warm, though, so I didn't move. I'd forgotten what it felt like to get so completely zonked out that my memory didn't maintain. I strained my already aching mind for some hint as to what I did last night. I remember Jack's face, though it was a bit blurry, and I was glad that I didn't freak out. I'd sorta forgotten that I was in PirateLand for a moment.

Without stopping to feel sheepish about my utter lack of memories, I hedged the last thing from last night before it all went kinda... black.

First was the moment I ruined between Iz and Will (I stopped to feel guilty about that before moving on). Well, there was the prostitutes after that. And that god-awful rum... My eyes snapped open.

_Rum._

With an exasperated moan of repulsion for my jealous nature, I rolled onto my back and rubbed my palms to my sure-to-be red-rimmed eyes. My memories decided that then was the perfect time to assault me. I remember laughing at some stupid joke about cleric churches and falling. Hell, I even remember petting his chest and calling him my pet birdie.

But what really had me going was the fact that I bloody kissed him!

_That_ memory was thrown into sharp relief. I pulled him to me and crushed those lips to mine with more strength than I knew I had. What I couldn't remember was if he kissed me back. Why why why why why?

"Stupid, you're so _stupid_, Lee," I harassed myself.

"Couldn't agree with you more," a hushed British voice mumbled from behind me.

I glanced to the warmth that was in the bed next to me and felt an odd sense of relief to find that it was only Izzy. Thank God. Her hazel eyes opened to look at me as I sat up and glanced around the room... only to find Jack and Will strewn about on the floor, still sleeping. I heard a gasp from Iz next to me as she sat up and grabbed my brown hair painfully in her pale fists.

"Ow, Izzy!" I hissed at her, trying to pull my locks from her hand and failing. "What, what is it that you had to rip my hair out for?" I asked, annoyed.

"Oh, Lee," she said in a horrified stage whisper. I felt dread fill my veins. I turned my wide eyes onto her own as she inspected my hair when I saw it: the bottom my hair was in knotted tangles all the way up to the back of my neck. "You're hair, it a _mess_."

"I see that, thank you," I said in a harsh, sarcastic voice. I could hear the boys waking up, their mumblings and scuffling on the floor only adding to the throbbing in my head. "Try brushing it or something -- anything!" I said, desperate. The cotton balls in my mouth were hard to talk through but now was not a time to whine about dry mouth, especially when it was my fault anyway. Now was a time to fix the disaster that was my hair.

"It's not helping!" she said as she ran her hands through my hair, trying to tame the beast. I whimpered as I saw her in my peripheral vision. The men were now up and awake, staring at us like we were crazy and I'll admit, we were. But we were also girls so that gave me the natural right to freak out about my hair.

"Stop messin' with the lass's hair, gel," Jack said to Iz, "we got to get down te the docks." He took a step closer and I was too occupied to blush at the distance and he started to look at my hair. "Ye gonna have to cut it, looks like." My gray eyes widened at the very thought and I turned a mutinous glare onto him.

"He's right, Miss Palafox," Will's hushed voice called to me and I turned my fierce eyes onto him.

"_No_." There would be no argument in this -- I was _not cutting my hair!_ "It took me five years to grow it this long I am not cutting it," I whispered in a deadly voice at the two of them.

"Lee..." I turned to Iz. "I -- there's nothing I can do." She looked as sad as I felt.

"But..." I felt the back of my neck, where the tangles ended, and whimpered. I gave her The Look and she grabbed the dagger from my discarded belt. We both took a deep breath and she bundled up my hair.

_Snickt!_

**A/N:** And Lee now has short hair. I told you it was a twist; it'll come of importance later on, I promise! Review, loves.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Woo, fourth day in a rooooow! I'm happy, I hope you guys are, too. -wink- I'm glad you guys responded so well to the hair, I was hoping for a sort of original twist on a miniplot. And, I hope this chapter isn't _too_ boring; it's mostly just movie stuff, more of a filler chapter, but still. It has to be said. And thank you my lovely reviewers!

NejisDarkNymph  
..Hale.  
Ell the Weasel

**Word Count:** 1550

**

* * *

**

**Fell Too Far**

**Chapter Twelve**

In one hand I had a hunk of bread and cheese, and in the other there was a granny smith apple and banana. I'd scrounged it up from some far corner of the kitchen on the _Interceptor._ And while it wasn't as much comfort food as mac 'n cheese and rocky road were... it was all I could come up with while still stuck in the 1600's. Lee was going to need something comforting after the trauma she went through with this morning.

I balanced the food in my arms as I walked down the gangplank towards the pier that a line of sailors were congregated on. I could see Lee's now shortened dark hair, almost completely covered by the leather tripoint I gave her for her birthday. That faithful day felt like forever ago and yet it was only the day before yesterday. I gave a sad sigh as I huffed up to stand between her and Will, silently offering the food in my arms.

"Lee-lee..." I half-sang in a quiet tone to get her attention. She turned to look at me, arms crossed over her chest, looking for all the world like someone had just kicked her puppy. I gulped down the whimpering _Awwww..._ that I felt coming up, though I twitched trying not to pull her into a hug. The food in my arms prevented that. She did help my burden after a second of contemplating the nutrition I held; she grabbed the granny smith as I knew she would.

Strange thing, that: she and Barbossa both held far too much affection for the near sour fruit.

I shuddered at the similarity. Barbs was _not_ one of my favorite people in the world. Truth be told I was hoping to avoid him completely in our little adventure -- he scared the living crap out of me.

"May I?" I heard from my left. I was broken from my thoughts by (my) dark haired Will. He was gesturing to the cheese and I nodded a quick _yes_ with a small grin shot in his direction. I was left with the bread and banana.

"Thanks, gel," Sparrow said as he passed me and with the lifted pressure off my arms, I realized he must have taken the banana. Well, dash it all. I wanted that.

I stopped myself from pouting as the next scene of the movie started to play out. I had to remind myself that it was a movie, strangely enough. This was all starting to feel far too real and I literally had to shake my head as I brought myself to listen to the words.

"Feast your eyes, Captain," Gibbs said, sounding proud. "All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt," he nodded. Then added, "And crazy to boot," as if it were the last requirement for seamanship. And knowing Captain Sparrow as I did, it probably was -- the most important at that.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will said next to me, sounding skeptical. If I hadn't seen the movie hundreds of times, I'd have to agree. They looked like a rag-tag group of half drunk dogs more so than sailors.

With a glare toward Will, Sparrow looked back at his new Go Team and stopped in front of the oldest looking of the lot, whom had a vibrantly colored bird on his shoulder. Yay, Cotton! I love that crazy old man, he reminds me to of my Papa back in England.

"You, sailor!" Jack shouted.

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs filled in.

"Mr. Cotton... do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" I tried to keep in time with Jack's wording, but I lost my breath even though I was only mouthing it. I honestly don't see _how in God's name_ he could have done that. Bravo, Mr. Depp.

"Try saying that five times fast," Lee said next to me with a snort and shake of the head. I grinned and nodded, happy that she was feeling back to her regular self. At least enough to recognize such impossible-ness.

"Mr. Cotton ! Answer, man!" Jack hollered, clearly annoyed. I couldn't quite tell if it was at Cotton's 'disobedience' or at Lee's sarcastic words.

"He's a mute, sir" Gibbs said, sounding sympathetic. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No ones yet figured how," he shook his head. _And it would be a quandary for the ages, Ol' Chap,_ I added in my head. Jack nodded and _almost_ moved on to the next person in line before he stopped and stepped back.

"Mr. Cotton's..." he paused, squinting his eyes, "parrot. Same question."

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

"Mostly we figure that means 'yes'," Gibbs supplied once more.

"Really? I'd have _never_ figured that one out," Lee whispered sarcastically to me with a wink.

It's nice to have my sister-in-all-but-blood back in the living with me. Jack turned a frown on Lee, looking like he was trying to decipher the sarcasm out. I guess they just didn't have wit back in this time, too bad. She did a jaunty finger-wave at him with a wide, innocent smile.

"You know, the innocent look works about as much on you as it does on Sparrow over there," I said to her, rolling my hazel eyes.

"Yes, but some ignorant, let's say _Commodore_, took me for face value. Now, I'd have to practice enough with the Look for him to actually believe it," she said with a straight face. I did an over exaggerated gasp and covered my mouth dramatically with the back of my hand.

"You fiend!" I shouted, causing Jack to pause en route to the last pirate in the bunch (whom we all know to be the ever lovely Anna Maria). I paused at his pause and Lee and I turned to stare at the group, specifically Jack.

"Wha' the _bloody 'ell_ are you women doin'?" He said, sounding almost incredulous at our wacky behavior. Slow grins crawled up our faces.

"Chanting an occult curse to ward away sea demons," I said, face bare except for the (hopefully) eerie grin I had on.

"We merely were trying to help our fellows to safely travel aboard this fine vessel, birdie," Lee said, gesticulating in a way that, ironically, reminded me of Jack. I laughed and scrunched up my nose at the looks we were receiving from the crew. Jack merely shook his dreaded head at us and continued on down the line. Lee and I shared a grin as we leaned on each other.

I now felt it safe to munch on my bread at the same time as Lee bit into her apple. It proved to me the wrong decision as we choked a moment later.

_Slap!_

"I don't suppose you deserved that one either?" Will said from me left in an amused voice. This would be the point that Lee and I almost die from suffocation because, let's face it, no matter how many times the slapping happens, Jack _always_ deserves it and it's _always_ funny.

"No, tha' one I deserved," said pirate grunted.

"You stole my boat!" Anna yelled, livid.

"Actually --"

_Slap!_

"-- borrowed! Borrowed without permission," Sparrow cowered. "But with every intention of bringing it back to you," he said with a crooked grin, trying to sway the dark skinned pirate.

"But you didn't!" she yelled. Wow, she have some set of lungs, that one.

"You'll get another one!" he promised, anything to get rid of the she devil.

"I will," she said in a deadly voice, pointing her finger in his face a glare in her dark eyes.

"A better one," Will tossed in, again amusement in his voice.

"A better one," Jack agreed, playing along.

"That one," the blacksmith said, pointing to the _Interceptor_, smug written all over that handsome face. It was fun watching him help Sparrow dig his own grave.

"What one? _That one?!_" our Captain hissed out. He turned back to Anna Maria with a nervous smith stretched across his face. "_Aye,_" he said in almost pain, "that one. What say you?"

"Aye!" she started and the crew joined in. A bustle started around us, people scurrying to get things prepped on the ship. I could distantly hear Cotton's parrot croak out an, "Anchor's away." I was elbowing Will in the side to get his attention, though, so it was a faint registration. I grinned up at him.

"Niccce," I told him, nodding my approval. He blushed on his neck but I could see the pride written on his upturned lips. I had a distinct urge to run the tips of my fingers over the red flesh. My fingers twitched but I am proud to say that I restrained myself -- though barely.

"Izzy, Miss Palafox," he nodded his head to us, respectively, before he went to help the rest of the crew. I turned to Lee and linked our arms as we headed toward the gangplank of the ship.

"So," I started with a smirk, "_birdie?_"

Her blush wasn't nearly as adorable as Will's, but just as enjoyable.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Firstly, I want to thank you ALL for reading my story. That doesn't just mean my reviewers, but those who've fave'd me and alert'd me. I know some people just don't leave comments and that's _fine_. Now, onto those who I can actually put a name to, no matter how small a percentage it may be:

NejisDarkNymph  
Aradia Ignis  
-Rubikins-  
CaptainSparrow-luv

Oh, and I kind of was sugar-induced when I wrote the first part... so if even the OC seems OOC, that would be why. -cackle-

**Word Count:** 1674

**

* * *

**

**Fell Too Far**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Whoo-hoo!" I yelled as I held onto a rope. I was at the bottom of the rigging, tying off some of the ends to keep the sail out and strong. A fierce storm had invaded upon us almost as soon as the night breached. My now short hair was whipping about under the bandanna I had found in Iz and my's cabin; I'd left my hat on my cot so I didn't lose it. Rain and wind and salt were stinging my bare face and neck, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

This, _this_ is what being a sailor is about.

As I finished off my work, hands now sore with the effort, I let myself slip left to the mast where Will and Gibbs were working. Dearest Isabella had stayed in her room, this not being her environment; she'd probably slip overboard. And while it would be exciting to _think_ about (taking a dive into raging Caribbean waters -- almost like a water park!) it would be dangerous and I don't fancy getting chomped on by sharks.

Didn't stop me from looking at the tempting, thrashing waters, though. I darted my eyes back to Will and Gibbs, my hands silently gripping the netting that was set over the barrels near us. They were crouched in a position that obviously said "PRIVATE: KEEP OUT," but it was ruined by the fact that they had to shout to hear each other. Not my fault that I _couldn't help_ but overhearing them, is it?

Heh-heh-he.

...

Shut up, I can cackle if I want to.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?!" Turner shouted at The Badger, obviously confused. _Oh, how simple you are, Mr. Turner!_

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we?" Master Gibbs replied, ever the riddler. He left his position next to Will to check up with Cap'n Jackie. I slipped my way over to young Mr. Turner, intent on having a certain conversation when he couldn't escape.

Insert more cackling here.

"So, Turner!" I yelled, my voice near cracking at the volume. He turned his brown eyes on my own gray, question written on his face. The two of us started to tighten up the rigging under the mast. "What do you think of Izzy?!"

"Uh --"

"Come on, now! No need to be shy!" I smirked over at him, deftly trying down an end that tried to fly out of my grasp, cutting my hands in the process. I hissed and winced, but it wasn't bad, just rope burn. I was sure it would heal over by morning.

"I don't think I should have this --"

"Oh, come _on_, Turner!" I demanded, "Tell me!"

"W-well she's bright! And fiery and she must be courageous to be out here, putting herself in such danger!" And that's when I saw it: it was the same look Iz wore when I questioned her own adoration. It was a look of affection; he was smitten! Ha, I knew it! "B-but I really shouldn't talk about it!"

And he was gone, slipping his way across the quarter deck to help Marty with bolting a cannon down. I chuckled and shook my head; I had him were I wanted him and now I just had to throw him and Iz into a closet and lock it. Figuratively, of course, but then again if all else fails...

- - -

There was a watery light cast upon us as the last of last night's storm faded into memories. It was the morning after and I was walking about with Iz, talking and just trying to pull the _Interceptor_ back to it's rightful glory.

"So, did you have fun playing in Ivan the Second last night?" Iz asked me sarcastically. She didn't like the fact that I had gone on deck during the storm, fearing for myself and Will alike. Of course, she only nagged at _me_. Pft, he should be so lucky.

"Yes. I. Did. So there, nyaaaa," I said and ended with sticking my tongue out. Like a five year old. Or, you know, the five year old that was emerging with this unbelievable adventure. Honestly, who couldn't help but feel the thrill and excitement that came with this life? Being a pirate, sailing the seas to a never ending horizon. Chasing zombies and treasures and ports full of glorious anarchy.

It was... Well, to be cliché, it was breathtaking.

When you're not a killjoy such as my redheaded companion over there.

"Keep it up and I'll use that nifty dagger you gave me to turn you into Cotton's new bestest friend," she glared.

All right, maybe not such a _kill_joy as a _maim_joy. Tomato, tomahto. And speaking of parrot bearing pirates...

"Dead men tell no tales..." came the eerie, croaking voice of the bird. Iz and I simultaneously shivered. Almost as one, the crew walked to the edge of the ship facing our destination; Isle de Muerta. Island of Death, for the literal. We were looking out at the wreckage of old ships passed as Gibbs spoke.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage," he said, voice deep with a certain wisdom that no one seemed to ever question. I could see what he meant by that, even though it was almost an oxymoron. Pirates were honest; dishonestly honest, perhaps, but still the statement remains.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" I heard Will question and turned my attention to the Captain in question, watching him as he watched the supernatural tool in his grasp.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl," Gibbs replied.

"What?" Will said sharply, "he failed to mention that."

Ha, Gibbs has that _'oh, crap'_ look on his face.

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now," started Master Gibbs. "And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings," insert eye roll here. "That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat," ended Mr. State The Obvious.

"So that's the reason for all the..." Will said and did a very bad impression of Jack's swaying stance. Izzy snorted somewhere beside me and Turner flashed her a grin.

"Reason's got nothin' to do with it," Gibbs said in a serious voice. And we're crouching. Again. "Now Will, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot - one shot," Gibbs showed with his index finger. "Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly," and with an almost feral bearing of the teeth, he raised his fingers to his head. We all got the picture. "But Jack - he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa," Will said with realization. I bit my lip to stop from patting him on the head like a child and saying, _Gold start for you!_

"Aye."

"How did Jack get off the island?"

"Well, I'll tell ye," Gibbs stated and used his hands to gesture. Will, Iz, and I were all watching the old sailor intently. "He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft."

Turner just kept looking at him, trying to figure something out. As I was waiting for smoke to start wafting from his ears, it was my disappointment that he finally asked his question.

"He roped a coupe of sea turtles?"

"Aye, sea turtles."

"What did he use for rope?"

And the Gibbsmeister was stumped. He opened his mouth and then closed it as we watched on, his own brain thrown into overdrive. He pursed his lips together and then looked behind me. I tilted my head back, pushing my hand down on it to keep my hat in place. My birdie was standing there, looking rather dapper if I do say so myself, hand on his belt.

"Human hair," he filled us in, quite seriously. Gibbs nodded and I arched a brow. "From my back."

"Eww," I said in time with Izzy. I did a sort of small grimace and Iz said, "Well, maybe it won't grow back," and patted my hand in reassurance.

I just smacked her on the arm.

"Let go o' the anchor!" Jack shouted to his crew. They parroted the command back at him. "Young Mr. Turner and I --"

"And us!"

" -- and the ladies are to go ashore," Jack finished, as if he had not just been interrupted by two twenty-first century goers. Then again, he didn't know we were... but whatever. We walked toward the dingy on the port side of the ship and Gibbs went to ask Jack what he should do, 'if the worst should happen.' Jack paused and said, "Keep to the code." I exchanged another glance with Iz's hazel eyes.

"Let's go with our respective men, yea?" I asked her in a whisper as Jack and Will climbed aboard the row boat.

"Deal," and we sealed it with a pinky swear.

Next stop, Zombie Island.


End file.
